Return of a King
by JaYDN78
Summary: Galbatorix has won, even in death he gained a victory. Eragon and Saphira are transported from Alagaesia and arrive in another world. How will they cope? Danger lurks on the horizon and Eragon must help deal with a threat beyond anything he has had to deal with before while also trying to find a way back home...or will home find a way to him?
1. Final Act In Death

**Hey everyone, this idea has been on my mind for a while now so I decided to write it. Most stories I see are about Percy going to Eragon's world, well I wanted it to be the other way around. I hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I own nothing, it belongs to their respective owners  
SET AFTER THE EVENTS OF HEROS OF OLYMPUS SERIES.**

**ALSO! I have another story, The Darkness Rises, an inheritance cycle fanfiction, not a crossover. Please check that out, prologue to chapter 2 are not written as well as 3,4 and 5. That is because there was a major gap before I updated again and in that time my writing improved a lot. But it would be great if you checked that out.**

* * *

**Summary: **Galbatorix has won, even in death he gained a victory. Eragon and Saphira are transported from Alagaesia and arrive in another world. How will they cope? Danger lurks on the horizon and Eragon must help deal with a threat beyond anything he has had to deal with before while also trying to make it back home...or will home find a way to him?

* * *

**This is an extract from a chapter in Inheritance, I added it in so you can see the change from the original book and the little bit I added for my story.**

_Two things happened at once, then. Elva let out a shriek and fainted and Galbatorix shouted, "Waíse néiat!" Be not. Eragon had no time for words. Again drawing upon the Eldunarí, he cast a spell to drag himself, Saphira, Arya, Elva, Thorn, Murtagh, and the two children on the dais over to the block of stone where Nasuada was chained. And he also cast a spell to stop or deflect whatever might harm them. They were only half way to the block when Galbatorix vanished in a flash of light brighter than the sun. Then all went black and silent as Eragon's protective spell took effect. _

* * *

**Eragon P.O.V**

Two things happened at once, then. Elva let out a shriek and fainted and Galbatorix shouted "Waíse néiat!" Be not. Eragon had no time to react as the king launched himself at Eragon and gripped him in a tight embrace to prevent him from moving. The others were about to move in and help when Galbatorix started to glow and get brighter and brighter by the second. The Eldunarí lent their strength to Arya who cast a protective spell over the group in case they were to somehow be harmed. Eragon struggled to get out of Galbatorix's iron grip but to no avail. Galbatorix whispered some words in the ancient language that Eragon could not make out but the king managed a weak laugh as he whispered in Eragon's ear.

"If I go, you're coming with me" and then the king vanished in a flash of light brighter than the sun. Eragon didn't have time to think of a single thought as his body was blasted away by the explosion and everything went dark.

_Blackness was all that surrounded him, his body floated in the pitch black darkness that was around him. Was he dead? Was he just dreaming? He did not know. Soon a patch of earth appeared under his feet. A figure walked out of the darkness and into the patch of earth that Eragon was standing on, it was Galbatorix. Eragon quickly drew his sword and pointed it at the king, the mad king just laughed._

_"I am already dead Eragon, you cannot do anything to me even if you tried" Galbatorix taunted, Eragon's eyes widened._

_"Am I dead?" the blue Rider asked, Galbatorix's face contorted in disgust._

_"No unfortunately, but before I pass on to the afterlife I just wanted to let you know, I have won" the king sneered, he gave the king a questioning gaze._

_"I cast a spell in the final moments of my life, if I have to leave Alagaësia forever than so shall you and your wretched dragon. I made sure that the release of magical energy from my death would transport you and Saphira to somewhere that you will never return from. Even in death I still win Eragon, you could never have beaten me!" Galbatorix mocked. Eragon was furious and lunged at the king with Brisingr and made to decapitate Galbatorix but as the sword made contact, his body dissolved into smoke and he was gone._

_He refused to believe Galbatorix's words but somehow, he knew that he wasn't lying to him. The thought of Angela's prophecy comes to his head 'Your fate will be to leave this land forever. Where you will end up I know not but you will never again stand in Alagaësia. This is inescapable. It will come to pass even if you try to avoid it…' never before had those words impacted him like they did now. He curled up into a ball and began to cry softly, feeling like a young boy again. What if he would never see his friends again? Arya, Nasuada, Orik and Angela, has his fate finally come? Will he never return to Alagaësia, had he seen them all one last time in the throne room? These thoughts ran through his mind as he cried._

_But he remember that Galbatorix said that Saphira would be transported with him, so where was she? He could feel her, she was so close but so far away, he pondered on why this was. After hours of thinking he came up with an answer, he is dreaming. But that would not make sense, if he is dreaming then does that mean everything that happened was false, not true? He hoped so but at the same time he felt like did happen and that it was not just a dream._ _Light started to appear all around him and he was blinded by it. He knew that now it was time wake up and discover the truth._

Eragon opened his eyes with a groan, his vision was blurry and his body ached in pain. Soon his vision cleared up and he found himself on some beach with Saphira by his side who was also waking up.

"Where are we?" he asked as he looked around, a forest was behind him, nothing looked familiar. He started to panic as he realized that everything Galbatorix had said was true, he was no longer in his home land.

He looked at Saphira and saw she was slightly shaking as she too realized that they were not where they were meant to be.

'_He didn't lie…'_ She said and he knew that Galbatorix had appeared and talked to her as well. He went over and placed his hand on her neck for comfort.

'_It's okay Saphira, we are alive and we can work this out and get through this'_ he said weakly, half of him did not believe those words and it showed across their connection. Saphira looked at him before standing up and heading towards the edge of the forest.

'_We cannot give up hope yet, Galbatorix has not defeated us yet! We can make it back!'_ She said, determination and hope pouring through their link, it surprised Eragon that she still had this much determination in her. It boosted Eragon's hope and he vowed to himself that he would not stop until he and Saphira made it back home.

He took a step towards the forest, what could be in there? He didn't know. This place looked peaceful enough but he wouldn't let that fool him, who knows of what kinds of evil things that might lurk in that forest.

'_I am going to go in the forest and have a look around, you stay here at the beach and I will be back in a few hours and I need your help I will call for you but I should be fine'_ he said, the blue dragoness sent him a sceptical look.

'_And why should I stay here?'_ Saphira asked.

'_Who knows what dangers lurk in the forest, I don't want you to get hurt'_ Eragon replied, she snorted and shook her head slightly.

'_If anything you would be the one to get hurt, but I shall stay here but I swear, if you are so much as attacked, I am going to strap you in the saddle so you can't go wondering off without me ever again!'_ She warned, he smiled at her and then started to walk into the forest.

He had only walked for a few minutes and already he was amazed at how different the trees and plants were compared to the ones in Alagaësia. It was incredible, so far he had not seen anything out of the ordinary that might be dangerous. He walked for a bit longer until he got to a creek, he noticed a blue flag standing in the mist of some trees. It intrigued him and he approached it. He stood before it, it looked like nothing special but it was strange that it was standing out in the open like this with nothing much else around. Eragon reached out to touch the flag when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Who are you?!" the male voice said, Eragon span around as quickly as he could and drew Brisingr, the blue blade gleaming in the sunlight. The male wore a strange bronze looking amour, his eyes widened in surprise and awe of the blade and Eragon himself and he produced a small object, he clicked a button and it grew into a sword. Eragon was surprised and shocked at the weapon and took a second to admire the blade the man held. After a few seconds of staring at each other, he did not know whether to attack or not, but he soon came to the conclusion that Galbatorix sent him here and that anything and anyone could be dangerous and working for him. And so Eragon launched forward to attack his opponent.

**Percy P.O.V**

Percy had been tasked to guard the flag for today's game of capture the flag. The teams were Poseidon, Athena, Apollo and Ares cabins versus Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hermes and Hephaestus cabins. He didn't really pay attention to the battle plans at all, all he had to do was guard the flag, simple. He would be the only one guarding the flag for this game though. As the game began, everyone charged until out of sight. It was pretty quiet for the most part of the game, all he did was hide and wait for people to come and try to grab the flag, but no one did though. Most likely kept busy by the Athena and Ares cabins no doubt.

After sitting in the bushes hiding for ages, he saw something at the creek. A strange man was there casually walking along the creek and then he noticed the flag that Percy was guarding. He gave a questionable look and walked towards the flag. Percy didn't get a good look at the man but judging from his armour and clothes, he was not from around here and was definitely involved in a battle recently. Percy crept out of his hiding spot and walked up behind the strange man.

"Who are you?!" Percy called out, the man turned around so fast and drew a blue blade within a matter of a second.

Percy got a good look at the man now, he was average height but his build was incredible, he was ripped and lean. But what got Percy the most was his facial features, they were almost cat like and his ears were pointed, he had never seen anything or anyone like him before. His blue blade was the most beautiful sword Percy had ever seen, absolutely no flaws at all, the blade also had a gem in the hilt, he wasn't sure what that was for, the last thing Percy noticed was a strange marking etched onto the blade. He had one question about the blade, what was it made out of? Percy pulled out his pen and withdrew Riptide, as it grew into a sword he saw the man's surprise that the weapon had just appeared.

After a few seconds of just staring at each other with swords drawn, Percy began to feel power radiate off of this man but it wasn't normal, it was a different kind of power. Suddenly the man launched at Percy with incredible speed that it startled him. Percy was able to block the strike to his chest and jumped backwards to avoid being stabbed. He rushed forward and swung his sword at the man's side, but he blocked it with relative ease, again and again Percy lashed out with attacks only to have them blocked.

The man decided it was time to go on the offensive, quicker than Percy thought was possible to move, he unleashed a series of complex moves and most of them found their mark on Percy's armour. He staggered backwards after the fast and violent assault but fortunately none of the attacks had been able to draw any blood.

Percy charged as fast as he could with his sword raised and quickly brought it down only to slam against the blue sword, the impact sent a small shockwave through the air. With their swords locked together, he tried to push the man backwards but he would not budge. _'Damn he is strong!'_ Percy thought to himself. Percy freed his sword quickly slashed at the man's arm to his surprise, it met its mark. Blood began to flow down the man's arm but that only served to make him fight harder than before.

Their swords clashed once more but Percy felt his leg kick him in the gut and send him flying into the creek. Instantly Percy felt his power return to him, he stood up in the creek and grinned. He summoned powerful jets of water at the man who was blasted backwards in the air with a look of pure confusion on his face. Percy also summoned a personal hurricane to surround him, as the man got back onto his feet his jaw dropped at the sight of the hurricane roaring around Percy.

"Impossible!" The man said and Percy could only grin.

Soon everyone from Camp Half-blood appeared at the source of commotion that Percy and this man had caused. They were shocked to see the sight before them, especially the man that stood before Percy, for his looks and his sword, everything about him was different. As the man began to look at all the people that surrounded him, Percy used this moment of distraction to charge straight at him, the man only just saw this at the last second and raised his palm that had a strange scare, symbol on it.

"Letta!" the man shouted, Percy had no idea what he had just said but the man's palm glowed and then suddenly Percy was unable to move, he was stuck in mid-air and his hurricane faded also.

"I can't move!" Percy shouted in frustration, though he was stuck, he summoned a sphere of water around the man and started to drown him. As he did this he felt the strange power that had kept him still stop and he was able to move again. Chiron shouted at Percy.

"Stop this at once Percy! You are going to kill him!" Chiron shouted at him.

Percy was about to stop when the sphere of water exploded outward in all directions. The man's palm glowed again like it did before. He quickly got up to face Percy but staggered slightly, Percy could see that he was exhausted from fighting or maybe it was from something else. Percy raised his hands as a sign of peace and slowly took a step forward.

"If you are quite done trying to fight me, maybe you could settle down and tell me your name" Percy said, as he said this the man narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Are you in league with Galbatorix?" the man asked, this only confused everyone who was watching the scene unfold before them. Chiron walked forward towards the man, the man's eyes widened in disbelief and shock that Chiron was half horse.

"We know not who this Galbatorix is, please, let us put our weapons away and talk things over" Chiron suggested. The man looked away and appeared to be in deep thought and didn't say anything for a few minutes. He soon looked back to answer.

"Very well, but I swear if you are lying to me, I shall kill you were you stand. Let us talk and for the record, my name is Eragon Shadeslayer"

* * *

**There we go, hope you liked it. Battle scenes are hard to write, that is going to be my goal, to improve and write even better fight scenes. Please leave some feedback and I will see you all at the next chapter**


	2. Information Exchanged

**Sorry everyone for such a long wait. I am planning on implementing a schedule (2 weeks, upload within that time frame) for this story and my other story that I am writing at the same time from this chapter onwards. If you want to stay up to date with how writing is coming along, check my profile every now and then, I will have progress updates there.**

**Okay so this chapter is not exciting because I have to try get Eragon up to speed with the modern world and Greek myths. And Eragon also has to explain himself as well so its mainly getting that stuff out of the way so we can start moving on the to the real story.**

**I hope you enjoy and I will see you guys within 2 weeks.**

* * *

**Eragon P.O.V**

Eragon sat behind the horse man's desk fiddling with a strange contraption that the horse man, Chiron as he called himself, called a computer. A lot of things in Chiron's office were foreign to him and looked very technologically advanced, it did his head in.

He could feel Chiron's eyes watching him as he tried to work the strange magical device called the computer. He pressed all sorts of buttons on the 'keyboard' and 'mouse' but nothing happened. He could sense Chiron's amusement as Eragon hopelessly tried in vain to work the computer, finally after what seemed like hours of fiddling did Chiron press a button that wasn't on the keyboard but the computer itself and the device began to make a strange sound. Suddenly the computer was full of light as the glass screen came to life and displayed moving pictures, something Eragon found to be absolutely impossible.

_What hell has the black king sent me too? _Eragon thought as he rubbed his head to sooth the headache that was coming on.

"I take it you are not from around here" Chiron suddenly said breaking the silence.

"No I am not. Could you please tell me where I am?"

"You are in Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, New York, America. So where are you from Eragon?" Chiron asked.

_America? Where on earth is that?! _Eragon thought to himself.

"I have never heard of America, then again I haven't heard of many lands outside of Alagaësia" Eragon answered, the look on Chiron's face was one of pure confusion.

"Alagaësia? I have never heard of such a place... This is a problem" Chiron said, now it was Eragon's turn to be confused.

"This land you come from… It does not exist anywhere in this world" Chiron said sadly.

This only served to confuse him even more. He could not believe those words at all, why would he, it sounded like the words of someone who had just a bit too much to drink and started to speak of the craziest of things.

"What? What do you mean it does not exist? And why-" Eragon was cut off when Chiron simply put up his hand to silence him.

"I cannot explain this or answer any of the questions you might have concerning this issue. Why you might be asking, because I simply don't have the answers. We would have to consult the gods on this problem" Chiron simply stated.

"The gods? But the gods do not exist. There is no proof that gods like Angvard even exist" Eragon said, Chiron laughed a little.

"Eragon, you are in another world, just look at me, I am half horse. I know not who this Angvard is but I can assure you that the gods of this world exist. The boy you fought before, his name is Percy Jackson and he is a demigod, half mortal, half god. Were you not surprised at his powers and abilities? There are things out there, monsters, if we don't convince you then they will. If not them then the gods themselves will" Chiron said.

Eragon was sceptical about it all but could not deny, the powers he witnessed from this Percy were beyond anything he had seen before. It wasn't anything like the power Galbatorix possessed but it was still incredible, he could use his powers and not tire. Instead his powers seemed to make him stronger then he was before. He was broken out of his thoughts when Chiron spoke once more.

"I know that all of this must be hard to take in. But I must tell you more, I must inform you of the history of our world, our gods. Without any information you will be at a loss in this world and will most likely end up dead. Are you ready to learn?" Chiron asked, Eragon nodded.

And Eragon listened to Chiron. He was fascinated by it all, an entire new world, culture and history. He listened as Chiron speak of the primordial gods, he spoke of Chaos and the creation of the universe. He spoke of Tartarus, Gaia and Uranus. He listened to the stories of Gaia giving birth to the Titans and their uprise against Uranus. Kronos having kids and devouring them because he feared what they would do to him.

Chiron spoke of Zeus, the most powerful and the king of the gods, how he saved his brothers and sisters from Kronos and overthrew him. He spoke of the Titanomachy and the giant war. He spoke of the second Titanomachy and this camps involvement in the war as well another camp called Camp Jupiter. He was surprised to hear that Percy had defeated Olympians and Titans, how could someone defeat a god? He also listened and learned about the second giant war and their defeat. Chiron told him everything that he knew from history to monsters. At the end of it all, Chiron looked exhausted and for good reason, he had talked for hours on end explaining as much as he could on the Greek gods.

"That is all I can provide you with. Now Eragon, I realize just from looking at you that your world is different from ours, I can feel power radiate of you so I am curious, what is the history and way of your world?" Chiron asked.

Eragon prepared to speak, it would be a long conversation. He proceeded to tell Chiron the history of his world, of the six races. Elves, urgals, dwarves, humans, werecats and dragons. He told of the elves' history, their arrival to Alagaësia and their war with the dragons which nearly destroyed both races.

He spoke of the bond formed at the end of the war to ensure peace, the bond was so intimate that only a Rider and dragon would know what it felt like. He spoke of the changes that happened to the elven race.

He told of the history of dwarves and urgals and werecats. He talked about the humans' arrival to Alagaësia and their involvement in the Dragon Rider bond. Eragon paused and frowned when he came to the darkest parts of Alagaësia's history. Eragon talked about the human Rider Galbatorix and the death of his dragon and soul partner, his decent into madness. He told Chiron about Galbatorix asking for another but being refused one and he vowed to bring down the Order of Riders, the peacekeepers. Galbatorix's betrayal when he stole a dragon and convinced members of the Order to fight alongside him. With their help Galbatorix successfully overthrew the Riders in an event call The Fall and Galbatorix claimed to be king of Alagaësia.

He spoke of the resistance that rose up against Galbatorix, they were known as the Varden. Eragon then told Chiron about the events of his life that lead up to this very moment, him becoming a Rider and fighting against Galbatorix. Eragon left out parts concerning the existence of the Eldunarí and the Agaetí Blödhren. He finished with the final battle that took place with the mad king and the king transporting him here in the final moments of his life.

"Your world is just as complicated it seems. It is unfortunate that you were sent here just as you won the fight against the king. But I have a question, how is it that Galbatorix was able to destroy an Order of hundreds of Riders with a little over a dozen Riders on his side?" Chiron asked perplexed.

"Galbatorix and his servants had near infinite power, that is how they were able to do it" Eragon answered, Chiron looked very interested.

"And how did they gain such power?" Chiron asked.

"I cannot give you that answer for it is one of the most close guarded secrets of the Riders and such information is not given lightly, even to the new members of the Order" Eragon answered him.

Chiron only looked even more confused "A close guarded secret? Does this mean that all Riders have this kind of power in their grasp?"

Eragon shook his head "Yes and no, it is difficult to explain but let me put it like this, it is no simple matter to gain it. And Galbatorix committed unforgiveable sins to gain it, the result made him nigh unstoppable. I only managed to beat him because I had this power as well but on a much smaller scale. He nearly beat me until I managed to cast a spell to drive him insane and commit suicide, but I don't have that power anymore. If I was still in my world I would still have this power."

Chiron seemed to be in deep thought.

"I would keep the knowledge that you obtained this power a secret, if someone or some god hears that you have the ability to obtain near infinite power, you are going to be in a bit of trouble. Despite not having it anymore, it is better to keep everyone in the dark. Better to for them to not know then know of it and try and obtain it from you, is there a way for anyone to get it in this world?" Chiron asked.

Eragon grew stiff, there was a way for someone to get their hands on an Eldunarí. But there was only one and that was Saphira's and by hell he would rather die than let anyone take Saphira's heart.

He was not sure whether to answer Chiron, though Chiron was thoughtful and kind from what Eragon could tell but he still didn't trust him well enough to tell him that there was a way to get the power of an Eldunarí. What if Chiron was lying and wanted to know if there was a way to get his hands on such power.

After thinking it over for what seemed like hours, he decided to tell Chiron, it was better for someone to know and help protect Saphira's Eldunari, though for Chiron it would be in an indirect way for he could not know of the source of the power.

"Yes there is a way, but it would be limited, very limited but even then, if someone got their hands on it, they would be a formidable foe. The energy it would provide would basically be infinite if used correctly but the power it would give would not be" Eragon grimly said.

Chiron had a slightly worried look on his face "I see, then we must not mention you having this power. In fact I think it is best that we don't tell anyone of your history. Your situation would garner attention from all sorts, we will find the right place and time to tell people here about you and your situation"

Chiron then looked out the window and found it was dark and then looked at the time, his eyes widened.

"Oh dear, it seems time has passed us by without us even knowing it. It is late now and around time for dinner. Please come Eragon, I will introduce you to all the campers. But first I must ask that you swear on the river Styx that you mean no harm to Camp Half-Blood and the people here. I realize that after all we have discussed you must wonder why I would ask such a thing but it is to reassure people here. They do not know you at all and promising this will help them trust you more" Chiron explained, Eragon was hesitant to provide an oath in this way but agreed and gave his word. Chiron smiled and they began to walk to the Dining Pavilion.

"Oh if anyone asks who your godly parent is, just say you don't know"

**Percy P.O.V**

Percy sat at his table waiting for dinner to start. Chiron and Eragon had entered the Big House and had not left since the beginning of the day which had everyone talking. Who was this stranger? Where was he from and why did he look the way he did? Questions that everyone had been asking.

Everyone arrived and sat at their cabins' table and waited for the food as well. Just then Chiron and the stranger Eragon came into view. Everyone started to whisper to one another and stared at Eragon as he walked past them all. Chiron stood before everyone with Eragon behind and began to speak.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Eragon, he has promised me that he means no one here any harm. Please be polite to him for he is a friend and no questions please, they will be answered in due time" Chiron announced and with that food began to be served."

Percy grabbed his but kept watching Eragon, he was speaking to Chiron about something. He wasn't sure about what they were talking about but his thoughts were interrupted when a certain blond sat next to him and gave him a hug.

"Hello Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said cheerfully.

"Hey Wise Girl. Now if I recall, you shouldn't be at this table" Percy said back equally as happy.

"I am sure Poseidon won't mind if I'm sitting here" she said.

"Well I know that I won't mind" Percy grinned, Annabeth smiled at him.

Before she could say anything more, someone else had taken a seat at the table. It was Eragon and he was drawing looks from all the other tables, especially from the girls. Eragon grabbed a cup and asked for water and the cup filled up with the beverage that he had desired. He brought the cup up to his lips and drank some before putting the cup back down, looking at it in amazement like he was seeing this for the first time. He then looked at Percy.

"Please forgive me for the interruption but I would just like to apologize for attacking you earlier. I recently went through, shall we say… a horrible experience and I thought that you would were working with one of my enemies" Eragon said. Annabeth didn't say anything but instead just stared at him, like he was a puzzle waiting to be solved. Percy just gave a small smile.

Percy noticed something that he didn't notice from before, Eragon's voice was very rich and enticing. There were others out there with richer voices then Eragons but it was slightly different with Eragons, for his had a slight musical tone to it. Percy pulled himself out of his thoughts to give Eragon a reply.

"It is okay, I forgive you, my name is Percy. You did look pretty worn out, in fact you look a lot worse than before" Percy said, Eragon gave a small nod.

"As I said, horrible experience. Well I shall leave you now, goodnight Percy" Eragon said and he looked at Annabeth who answered his unasked question.

"Annabeth, my name is Annabeth" she said.

"Annabeth, nice to have met you, goodnight" Eragon said and with that he got up and walked over to Chiron.

He said a few words to him and Chiron gave a nod before standing up and clearing his voice.

"Everyone, I would just like to say that the beach is off limits until further notice, thank you" Chiron said and instantly people started to raise hands in question and people began talking and murmuring. Percy and Annabeth were confused by this decision and were about to walk up to Chiron and ask what was going on when Chiron shot them a look that said 'I will explain later'. Percy just noticed that Eragon was walking off into the dark towards the beach.

_What is going on? _Percy wondered.

* * *

**Okay there we go, hope you liked it. Next chapter we shall be returning to our friends in Alagaesia to see what is going on.  
As I said before, schedule is in place now, I shall aim to do a least 1 update within a 2 week period. I will let you guys know when changes will be made for things such as exams the like.**


	3. Prophecy Issued

**Hey guys I am back! Got a new chapter for you, you get to see a bit after the events of the battle against Galbatorix and also we have the prophecy for the story, quite a long one but I don't know how I could have shortened it. Enjoy!**

**ALSO, I have something pretty cool for you guys, read the AU. at the end of the chapter to find out!**

* * *

**Roran P.O.V**

The entire city remained silent after the event they all had just witnessed. Everyone was fighting and the Empire was about to be defeated when a deafening bang echoed throughout the city. Everyone quickly turned in the direction of the citadel to have their mouths drop open. Roran had seen the explosion when it first occurred.

An explosion erupted from the citadel, pieces flying everywhere across the city. The explosion itself stopped, like time had frozen before it began to shrink and formed a sphere. The explosive sphere glowed rapidly before dissipating in a wave of energy that harmed nothing as it went throughout the city.

The city had been quite for so long, but then the Varden began to cheer, shout and proclaim victory. Roran however did not join in, instead he ran towards the citadel, worried for his cousin.

As he approached the rubble, he noticed Arya, Nasuada, Thorn and Murtagh all laying on the ground unconscious. They did not have major injuries from what he could see but he still called for help and brought them to the healers' tents. While they healed up, he would look for Eragon, he would not rest until he knew of the wellbeing of his cousin.

* * *

The search for Eragon had lasted for two days, it was a tiresome effort. Not because it was physically exhausting to dig through and check the rubble of the citadel, but it was tiresome because of the mental effects it had on the Varden.

They were demoralized that the greatest warrior among them had not been found after the great battle and were beginning to lose hope that he had survived that battle that took place, they acted like lost sheep without purpose.

It was tiresome on himself and other leaders of the Varden that had to try convince the Varden that Eragon was indeed okay. They had to try keep the moral of the soldiers up and try to make them stay sharp, if any loyal followers of Galbatorix sensed the weakness the soldiers showed, it could lead to a successful riot and rebellion against them.

He protested and argued when Jörmundur, Orik and other leaders told him they would call off the search for Eragon after the two days of looking. He didn't want to, he would have turned over every stone and brick to find his cousin but he could not deny that the points they had made were valid. If Eragon was gone and the people knew it, riots and rebellion would ensure across the entire empire.

He made his way to Nasuada's tent outside of the city. Nasuada and Arya woke up a few hours ago, Murtagh and Thorn are still unconscious and being kept in the cities dungeon under high security or what is left of it. Nasuada had called for a meeting to discuss the events that have happened and to make decisions regarding Eragon's absence and the future of the empire.

He entered the tent to find everyone there already waiting for him, Nasuada and Arya had bandages covering them and Islanzadí also had bandages and the like covering her, she looked like she could barely move. He only just managed to save her from lord Barst, she had taken a lot of injuries fighting lord Barst.

Nasuada didn't waste any time in formalities, she got straight into the business at hand, starting with the first of the three topics on everyone's minds.

"We have gained a great victory and I commend the soldiers that fought in this war to attain peace but now we must discuss a few things, firstly the matter concerning Murtagh" she said, Orik and Orrin frowned at the mention of his name.

"He should pay for the crimes he committed against the dwarves!" Orik exclaimed and he was met with a 'hear, hear' from Orrin.

This caused Nasuada to frown "What you say is fair but let us not forget, he was under Galbatorix's control and had to do whatever he commanded. Surely even you know that, yes he killed Hrothgar but he was under Galbatorix's influence. Until such time as we have found out the truth of his actions, he shall not be condemned. Besides, during my capture, he helped me and not to mention helped bring down Galbatorix" This caused a few frowns and suspicious looks from the leaders there.

"He 'helped you'? Please explain this to us" Orik said.

And so she did explain, she told them how he helped her through the pain of the tortures and how he provided her with a way of resisting the king just a little bit longer (she did not however tell them of the bonding moments they had). Everyone seemed pleased with this information, Murtagh might just be on the good side after all.

"We shall worry about the red Rider later, let us move on to more pressing matters" Islanzadí said clutching her head, Roran thought she must have a headache and really be in pain and just wants to get this over and done with so she can go rest.

_I can relate to that _he thought to himself. But he was pulled out of his thoughts when Nasuada began to speak once more.

"Right, sorry your majesty. The matter concerning the red Rider will be dealt with at a later time when it is more appropriate. Now there are only two other things left to discuss, first off, the new ruler of the Empire" Orrin was the first to speak up in this matter.

"I should be king of Alagaësia!" He proclaimed.

"And pray tell, why should you be king?" Orik asked, Orrin sent him a glare before answering the question.

"I have supported the Varden for a long time and I have given resources and troops. The Varden would not be where it is right now without Surda's help!" Orrin said.

"Make no mistake, you have helped the Varden but under Nasuada's leader ship have they thrived and dared to go and attack the Empire" Islanzadí said, everyone agreed and Orrin was furious.

"BUT I SHOULD BE KING!" He shouted, Roran chose to speak out before anyone else could.

"A true, great leader does not seek more power for himself but only cares about the wellbeing of his people" He said, people were silent as he spoke these words. He saw Arya and Orik give a smile.

"HOW DARE YOU, ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I-" Orrin never got to finish his sentence when he was interrupted by Nasuada.

"Silence Orrin! A true statement, I think such a leader is needed for Alagaësia. That is why I vote that Roran be made king" She said, everyone went quiet and stared at her in shock but also..acceptance? Expect Orrin, he looked like he could explode.

He stared mouth open as far as it could go, him a king? He may be a good leader but certainly not king material. He was certainly honoured that people thought that highly of him. But he could not be king, it would not feel right for him. He only wants to go back home and live a simple life with his family, not have the weight of the world on his shoulders. There was also the matter of not knowing anything about politics, he wouldn't know where to begin.

"I am truly honoured that you think that highly of me but I cannot be king. I would not know how to rule and being a ruler doesn't sit right with me" He said, Nasuada gave an understanding nod.

Arya spoke up know for the first time "In that case, I cast my vote for Nasuada to be made queen" nods could be seen but not from everyone.

Orrin was sitting there seething with anger "I do not think she should be queen! All of you always look down on me, well I have had enough. Surda will no longer support the Varden"

"Now let us not make any hasty decisions" Islanzadí said.

"Islanzadí is right Orrin, we shouldn't jump to such decisions, look we could be here all day squabbling over who gets to rule the land so let us deal with this matter another time, does everyone agree?" Nasuada asked and everyone nodded their heads

"Now let us move onto the final matter concerning us today, Eragon" Nasuada said. She had been told about Eragon's disappearance when she awoke, Arya however had not been told and was the only one that didn't know.

"What about him?" Arya asked warily.

Roran decided to speak up, his voice felt heavy as he began to tell her the news.

"Eragon and Saphira have not been seen since the battle. We think he…w-we think he and Saphira d-died in the explosion of the citadel" It hurt to say those words and it brought tears to his eyes and Arya's also.

This would be hard news for Arya to take he was sure, Arya barely had anyone in this world she was close to as a friend or in some other way. Sure her mother was there but they didn't exactly get along on the best of circumstances he was told. As he cried silently, he saw through his blurry vision Arya trying to hold tears at bay.

"That can't be, not after everything we have been through. Just when all of us could live a life in peace without fear, he doesn't make it… And Saphira… I need time…" Arya managed to say as she left the tent.

Islanzadí excused herself to comfort her daughter, an action some found surprising but did not question by any means.

"I shall inform them later of this decision, no one is to mention anything of Eragon's fate. If the soldiers hear, they will break and loyal followers of Galbatorix would surely seize the moment and cause a successful rebellion. For now we shall look into the true fate of Eragon and see what we can find. Meeting is over, everyone go rest…you have certainly earned it" Nasuada said.

Roran was the first to leave the tent, he looked towards the city and sighed, wiping the last few tears out of his eyes. _Where are you Eragon? Saphira?_ He thought, he vowed to himself that he would not rest until he knew what fate had befallen his cousin. He would know the truth.

**Eragon P.O.V**

Saphira looked like she could murder anything in sight when he arrived at the beach, turns out being inside the camp prohibits mental communication for some reason. Calming her down took some effort but he finally managed to do it and explain all of the events that took place to her. Her reaction to the fight was…well…let's just say Percy should keep some distance when he finally meets her if he doesn't want to be bitten in half or burnt to a crisp.

After explaining everything and his interactions with the advanced technology called the computer (Saphira was puzzled though that did not stop her teasing him for not figuring out how to work the damn thing).

He spent two days with her just relaxing on the beach, enjoying each other's company and resting from the battle with Galbatorix. They were laying down enjoying the sunlight that gave them warmth. Chiron had agreed to close off the beach to the demigods until such time as they felt to reveal Saphira's existence, to them and the gods.

He felt nervous, the thought of meeting actual living gods was too much to comprehend. He wondered if the gods in his world were alive, considering what he saw at the coronation of Orik, he was the only person outside of the dwarves to have witnessed such an event. He wondered if there must be some form of higher being than the living gods, after all they can't just appear out of nowhere, such thinking hurt his head.

He got up and informed his soul partner that he would visit the camp today, after all, the campers needed to get used to his presence. Plus he had to ask Chiron to allow him and Saphira full access to the magic boundries so they could communicate by mind when he was in the camp.

As he approached, he saw Percy and Annabeth sitting around a table and talking with a few other campers. Chiron had told him about all the other campers living here, he also said that the Roman camp would one day merge with Camp Half-Blood but the gods were still working on the location for both camps, many thought Camp Jupiter would just move to Camp Half-Blood.

One of the campers sitting with them was a scrawny kid, and a mischievous look about that said not to leave your stuff around him, Chiron said his name was Leo. There was also a half goat man named Grover and a big muscular teenager with a baby like face, yet it didn't look strange, his name was Frank and finally the last person with them was a girl by the name of Hazel. He walked over and they gave him a smile which he returned, he liked the fact that most of the people here were really friendly.

"Hey Eragon, come sit with us" Percy said, despite fighting with Percy two days ago, he was really friendly towards Eragon.

"I shall do that, thank you for inviting me to sit with you" He said, Percy just gave a wave of his hand like 'Don't mention it'.

Eragon found himself sitting next to Leo, which to be frank, no pun intended on his part, was annoying but in a good way if that is even possible.

They talked and laughed and enjoyed themselves. They didn't know him and he didn't know them but they still had a good time. He told them a few general things about himself, his age and a small amount about his childhood and things he liked and disliked. Though the conversation took a different direction and he knew to be careful how he answered.

"So Eragon, I saw a bit of your battle with Percy, what was it like for you? You looked worn out" Leo asked curious.

"It was unexpected to say the least. I wasn't worn out by Percy, I was tired from a battle that had happened recently beforehand and Percy fought me at when I was already weak" He replied, this earned him curious looks from everyone while Percy looked curious and slightly annoyed at thay fact.

"What happened?" Frank asked leaning in to hear the reply, the others did the same.

"It shall be a story for another time, all of you shall know one day" Eragon said, he could see everyone was disappointed but he couldn't tell them anything yet.

Hazel sighed "Well I look forward to when you will tell us" She said.

Just then Chiron appeared with Rachel, the Oracle if he remembered correctly.

"Ahh Eragon, it is good to see you, I was about to look for you-" He was cut short when suddenly green mist encompassed Rachel and a voice began to talk.

_Behold! He who threw down the immortal king from his throne  
Now trapped in these lands unknown_

_Danger rises in the desert land_  
_Stronger than Time's hand_

_The Rider must help against the king_  
_Or gods blood he may wring_

_Ten shall band together to face the evil and it's scheme_  
_One more shall join the ten and be part of the team_

_Across the sea_  
_He will be_

_Daughter of the sky will lose her power_  
_Her heart he shall devour_

_Through his eyes many will turn_  
_And by his hand the world shall burn  
_  
_The blade of magic shall grow_  
_And be a mighty foe  
_  
_The Rider has a decision to make_  
_That will determine his fate_

And the green mist left and Rachel fell on her knees. Everyone was stunned and so was Eragon, he was just issued a prophecy.

"Impossible…" Chiron said.

"Impossibly long you mean" Leo added, despite the serious situation, everyone laughed.

"The next Great Prophecy" Percy said.

"Who and what is a Rider?" Annabeth asked, Eragon knew that his existence would have to be explained now.

"I am the Rider" He answered, they all stared at him. He could tell they were slightly confused and he didn't blame them, they had no idea what the first lines of the prophecy mean.

"As to what a Rider is, well remember when I said that story from before was for another time, that time is now. When everyone is gathered tonight I shall explain everything I know, could you please gather everyone for a meeting?" He asked, he had hoped to keep Saphira's existence a secret but she shall soon have to reveal herself to the camp.

Everyone nodded and made their way to tell everyone about the important meeting tonight, they did not want to miss Eragon's story no doubt and have some light shed on the prophecy, they were going to make sure everyone was there.

"I am truly sorry you have to get involved in our worldly affairs" Chiron said to grimly.

"It is quite alright, right now I want to ask you something" He began, Chiron gave a nod to proceed.

"Saphira and I cannot communicate by mind when I am inside the camp, can you grant us full access to being in the camp. I remember you saying you had to grant access and I kind of just popped up inside" Eragon said, Chiron gave a nod of understanding and allowed him access into the camp even though ironically he was already inside.

'_Saphira, we can speak all over the camp and not have to be right next to each other anymore' _The reply was not one he was expecting.

_'I liked talking right beside you but I see how it is, push me away then' _Saphira joked.

He chuckled and told Chiron that he would meet him later that night at the gathering.

He spent the rest of the day laying next to Saphira and wondering about the prophecy that was given. He would be lying if he said he wasn't concerned by it, in fact it scared him half to death. The words were not too pleasant to hear at all. He sat there watching the sun go down and listening to the waves of the water washing up onto the beach, he found comfort in this peaceful surrounding.

This was a place that felt natural and not out of this world, no advanced technology, strangely designed buildings, just nature in all its glory. As the stars came up he knew it was time for him to go and address the camp on his situation.

Saphira opted to stay on the beach, though Eragon thought it was good that he reveal himself first then Saphira, he had a feeling she wanted to hang back as to give a dramatic entrance. He rolled his eyes and approached the camp.

Everyone was gathered at the amphitheatre and they looked towards him as he walked to the centre. They stared expectantly at him.

_Well here goes nothing_ he thought to himself.

* * *

**There we go, a week late unfortunately, an assignment was given out and I could not get this out on time. Though it would be worse for my other story :/ **

**Please leave a review and also, there is a competition!**

**I have decided that in the prophecy that I gave that I wanted to include you guys in the story. The line "**_One more shall join the ten and be part of the team__**"**_**is for you guys, you can have your OC in this story. So here is how it is going to go.  
1) If you can guess what country this story will be set in, you shall be in the running to have your OC in the story. (This will not be in America for a few reasons, though it will eventually go back to America, we will be in another country for the most part)  
2) If you want to go the extra mile and have a chance to write part of a chapter in your character's perspective, here is what you got to do. Guess who the villain will be (Hint: In the natives culture of the country they have a very popular or well known story. The creature or being mentioned in it is the clue to the villain. Second Hint: If you are having trouble, the being and story starts with R.)**

**Okay there you go, competition time! I will pick the winner at random. Also if you do the second one, you will have more of a chance at winning. I might even let you write more parts in chapters if I like it enough.  
Okay so when you do guess the countries name correctly and I tell you it is right, send this to me in a PM of your OC details**

**Name:  
Gender:  
Age:  
Godly Parent: (You may have a mortal character if you want)  
Personality:  
Clothing:  
History:  
Other: (Eg. likes and fears)**

**If no one enters or less than I will go with 3 enter then I will just scrap the comp and make my own OC for that spot in the story. Not really a competition if only 2 people enter is it, though I will do something for you in this story to make it worth you time if you did enter and the comp did get scraped.**

**See you later guys and I hope to see you guys enter, deadline is until the next chapter (2 weeks or so), unless I decided to keep it going for another chapter after that remains to be seen.**

**If you see any errors can you please tell me, thanks. See you guys at the next chapter!**


	4. Visiting a Prison

**Hey everyone I am back! Sorry for the wait. I had exams, then my friend introduced me to Game of Thrones, man I love that show. Just been a bit busy as well.****As for the competition winner, it is Hylian Mage! His OC will be featured in this story. Not yet but he will turn up.  
As for the chapter, I know it is short and I apologize for that.  
But I hope you enjoy all the same!**

* * *

**Eragon P.O.V**

_Well here goes nothing _He thought to himself.

"As you all know, a prophecy was issued earlier today. I have called you all here to shed some light on it and also explain who I am and my past. I swear on the river Styx that everything I am about to say is true" He said. Everyone inched forward in their seat, eager to hear what he has to say.

He couldn't blame them, he was still a stranger and no one knew anything of his past except Chiron.

"I did overthrow an immortal king. You may recognize the name Galbatorix I mentioned when you all first saw me. He was a tyrant I fought against in a war called the Rider War" Eragon said. Everyone looked at him with confusion and interest. No doubt because he was involved in a war they had never heard of.

"You may all be wondering why you haven't heard of him or the war. That is because I am not from this world" Everyone gasped in shock. Percy and Annabeth looked at him with wide eyes.

"I am from the land of Alagaësia. I managed to defeat the king but not before he could cast a spell on me that sent me to this land" Eragon said.

He told them of the history of his world and of the great battles that took place. Many people were brought to tears. The horrific details of the battles and tortures that happened during the war was not something these kids had heard of before. Torture and death they would know about but not like this, as they heard the tale of the Black King, they began to understand how evil he was.

He didn't go too deep into it but he definitely painted the picture of the horrible war and history of his world.  
He also spoke of the Riders and their history and connection to dragons. Not like the dragons of this world, something else entirely, a creature of magic, beauty and power.

"I am the Rider mentioned from the prophecy!"

He was met with stunned silence. They knew everything they needed to know about his world and could hardly believe that one of the most powerful people from it stood before them. Annabeth moved forward towards him in order to be noticed by everyone.

"If you are a Rider, then where is your dragon?" She asked.

As if on cue there was a loud roar that echoed throughout the entire camp and maybe the whole island. The ground began to shake around all the campers. Suddenly everything stopped and it went quite again. Eragon could hear everyone's breathing slow as they waited for what was to come next.

A giant blue dragon stomped on into the amphitheatre. He could see Percy and Annabeth's eyes along with everyone else's widen tenfold. They had never seen such a huge creature before, Saphira struck the most majestic and intimidating pose she could that also showed her size and strength. Eragon stuggled to hold in a chuckle at his partner's antics.

Silence stayed in the air for minutes and it started to seem very awkward for him as everyone just simply gazed at Saphira. He could sense her impatience with them raising through their link. He could also see a small mischievous smile tug on her lips.

'_Boo!_' She mentally projected and everyone jumped in fright and terror. Some even screamed while others fainted for a few minutes before being woken up again.

A boy from the Ares cabin shouted "That thing talked to us in our head! It can read our minds!".

Saphira roared in his direction in anger and he narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Never, ever, call her a thing! Her name is Saphira and she communicates this way and does not read your mind while doing so. If we had any desire to read any of your minds, we would have done so by now and attacked your mind" He said, this made everyone a little nervous.

'_Yes little two-legged child. If I wanted to read you mind I would have wasted no time in attacking it!_' Eragon could feel the awe pouring from their mouths as they stared at the sentient dragon.

"It is an honour to have met you Eragon and Saphira. But that is all we know of the prophecy. So my question is, who should go on this dangerous quest?" Chiron said and Eragon just smiled.

"I have a few ideas"

**Arya P.O.V**

She had been crying some time now. The loss of Eragon and Saphira had hit her at the core. Her best friends…gone. She didn't know how much time had passed since she had been mourning them, she guessed around a week.

Though today was not about mourning for what was lost, it was about finding the truth. Murtagh had awoken two days ago and she was going to get some answers. The interrogation was scheduled for tomorrow but she couldn't wait for that. She had to know the truth behind Eragon and Saphira's fate.

She made her way through the city dungeon and made her way to a cell surrounded by at least thirty guards. Inside this cell was Murtagh, he was drugged of course. Not to the point where he couldn't function properly but enough to prevent magic.

"Leave us" She said, one of the guards stepped forward.

"I am sorry my lady, but we have orders not to let anyone in unless it is-" He was cut off by her stern glare.

"I have come on matters concerning Eragon Shadeslayer, you will leave us" She said darkly, the guards bowed and left without a word.

Arya entered the red Rider's cell and made her way in to the man chained to the far wall. Shackles held his hands to the wall above his head and his head was done the same way. Only his legs were not chained because it was deemed unnecessary.

The Rider lifted his head at her and gave a smile, though she could see hate and anger being poured into that smile. No doubt it was because of his position. Free from Galbatorix and suddenly put in chains.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" He asked.

"I trust you know what has happened to Eragon?" She asked and he gave a slight nod.

"I do know that Galbatorix had some backup plan in case he failed to beat him"

"What is this backup plan?" Murtagh gave a shrug.

She sat there for a moment trying to gather her thoughts. Murtagh didn't know exactly what the king had planned but maybe he knew of a way to find out.

"Is there any way to find out what the king's plan was?" She asked.

He thought about this for a minute before giving a slow nod.

"There may be a way. Galbatorix refused to let anyone near his treasure room. The wards surrounding it were the strongest I have ever seen. He put all of his energy in them before the Varden arrived. I know the last egg is in there along with the Rider swords from The Fall. And possibly something else that he didn't want anyone to know about. The answer you seek may be there" He said.

She thanked him and began to make her way out of his cell when he suddenly called out to her.

"HEY! Don't leave me here, why I am chained up anyway?! I helped kill the king in case you forgot!" He shouted yanking on his chains in a desperate attempt to get free.

She turned back to face him and realized that he was right. But it was still difficult to trust him after what he has done. Though he was forced to do the things he committed. She decided to help the red Rider escape from his prison cell. Her mother would punish her, Orik, Orrin and the others would as well for this but she knew it wasn't right to keep him locked up. Yet there was something else, a thought that just made its way into her mind. A thought so real she could hardly ignore it.

She made her way to him and freed him from his chains. He looked at her with a surprised look.

"I would never have thought that you would do it. Why?" He asked but she ignored him.

"Go take a left and you will find Thorn's cell, free him. You will head to Helgrind and wait for me"

"Wait a minute, why should I do that?" He asked. The thought that had wormed into her mind pressed more than ever.

"Because it is not right considering Galbatorix had control over you. Also there is one other thing" She said and he urged her to go on.

"Eragon had every right to take the throne for himself. Now that everyone believes he is dead, even though it pains them, it opens a window of opportunity. They may want to find out what happened to them but a fool can't deny that with Eragon and Saphira out of the way, the throne can be theirs for the taking. I have no doubt that Eragon would have refused and the others would want it. But Eragon could prevent any conflicts that might arise when the others threaten each other for the throne. But no one can stop them, this country might descend into war once again. All that would stand in the way of someone taking the throne now is you. You are the most powerful person left in Alagaësia and so someone like Orrin would want you dead. Nasuada can't stop him, the people are frightened of you and with them at Orrin's back, you are guaranteed to die" She explained.

He stood there for a moment stunned, which she said made sense but also shocked him. People would kill him in his vulnerable state and prevent him from interfering with their personal and political affairs.

"This is like a game to them you see, with you gone this country will descend into chaos that will break apart all races and nations. But if you are alive then it will stop or slow down the civil war that will erupt" She said.

"A game of thrones" He said and laughed at the idea. She too gave a small laugh.

"You should leave now while you can. Your sword is being kept locked up in a room next to Thorn's cell" She said and he gave a nod.

Murtagh walked out of his cell and make his way down the hall before stopping and turning around.

"Arya, what if you are wrong?" She had already thought of that question.

"It doesn't matter if I am wrong. Either way you would have died by Orik or Orrin's hands. Now get going, I will produce an image of you in the cell long enough for you to escape" She said and he ran off out of sight.

She used her magic to make it look like Murtagh was in his cell still chained up. She was satisfied with it but knew that it was only a matter of time before the guards knew he was gone. She left the prison and the guards went back to guarding the cell.

* * *

Arya found herself in front of the king's treasure room, it was left virtually untouched from the explosion and still had strong wards. No one would be entering that room while those wards were up. And who knows how long it would have taken to get rid of them.

There was a way, Eragon or Galbatorix's Eldunarí but the king's would be locked up in the treasure room while Eragon's are being held by the Varden and refuse to open up to anyone. Arya didn't talk to them but she was sure they would attack her as well. They attacked anyone who got close to them for they did not know of their intentions. After Eragon disappeared, they trusted no one with their power.

As she sat there thinking, she considered that she may have to confront them in order to get into Galbatorix's treasure room. Not only to save the other Eldunarí but to also get the other dragon egg and see if it held anything concerning his disappearance. Yes she will have to go to them. They will help her break into the treasure room and find the secrets that are held within.

* * *

**There we go folks. I added in a reference not only for fun but for an interesting plot. Eragon pretty much stopped the conflict between Nasuada and Orrin in the book when they wanted the throne. But without Eragon around to backup Nasuada, people will react differently I believe. So if you don't know I have added in pretty much two separate stories/plots together, in one world something will be happen while in the other world another important event is taking place.  
Also I am going away for a week to visit my grandparents so I am thinking, if it is possible to take my laptop with me and write to my hearts content. When I get back home i will have the next chapter ready but i am not sure if this will happen at all.  
****Please review, it helps motivate and also lets me know how much you enjoy the story. Criticism is also welcome, i am open to ideas and suggestions.  
I shall see you all at the next chapter!**


	5. Let The Games Begin

**Back with the next chapter and within the schedule range too, yay! Anywho, time to start of the adventures of both worlds and we get an Orrin P.O.V this chapter, oh damn. Hope you enjoy!  
Oh I forgot to mention I stuffed up with chapter 4. I realized I made Nasuada queen in chapter 3 *facepalm* so I went back and edited it all up so we can move on with the story the way I wanted it to go, Nasuada is not queen, there is no ruler or soon to be ruler at the moment.**

**Also this section is to reply to the reviews that I couldn't respond to in a PM coz you guys guests.**

**'Classified Info'- I am glad you are enjoying story, thank you.  
'percy'- Umm, okay?  
'Some Random Ibex'- Don't feel dumb mate, I may use her but she would not have a role like Hylian Mage's OC, his will be very involved in the story. But that is only a maybe but I thank you for submitting an OC anyway, thank you :)  
'ShadowWolf99'- Cheers, I thought my profile pic was pretty epic as well, a boss looking dragon  
'A fan of both'- Firnen I think would still hatch for Arya. I will look into the 'Firnen' chapter and see if would work in this story. And that last part I obviously can't tell you what I plan, spoilers.**

* * *

**Eragon P.O.V**

It had been a few days since he and Saphira had revealed their true selves to the camp. Everyone treated them with respect and awe, especially Saphira. Today was the day that he would leave on his journey, his quest so save these kids.

He had chosen only the best demigods he had heard about to come with him. He had chosen the seven, Thaila and Nico, that makes nine and himself makes ten. Though he was aware of the rule of three, that made him wonder why so many would be needed for this quest.

It made him feel anxious to find out what was waiting for him out there. His mind also thought of who the eleventh would be, the prophecy said the eleventh would join them, so who could it be?

Though he didn't have any time to think about that right now, since there was no time to go show himself to the gods, Chiron has asked them to come to the camp and see Eragon before he leaves.

To say he was nervous was an understatement, he was quite terrified but thanks to his time around elves he has mastered the art of a stoic blank face. His emotions did not show on the surface at all, he looked just blank and he remained that way as he waited. He waited beside the partner of his soul-and-mind. The demigods all had decent time to prepare for the journey ahead and too waited beside him in the amphitheatre.

Suddenly the area started to become brighter by the second and everyone closed their eyes. There was a great many flashes and thirteen gods appeared.  
Eragon felt very small at that moment when he felt their power, it was similar to the time of Orik's coronation when Gûntera appeared. Gûntera felt bigger than most of the gods before him though but still very powerful. On the outside he held a blank face but on the inside he was filled with awe, wonder and nervousness. Saphira felt the same way.

The gods looked at him and then at the dragon which was bigger than them and then back at him.

"So this is the man or whatever he is and his dragon that is not from this world. I must say I am impressed, never seen a dragon that big or beautiful. Also you two are quite powerful I sense" One of the gods said, thankfully Eragon had been given descriptions of all the gods and he knew which one this was, Zeus.

"I am Eragon Shadeslayer and this is Saphira Bjartskular or Brightscales" He said. Another god who he knew as Poseidon spoke.

"Yes we are well aware of who you are, not many could have survived or done what you have done Eragon" The sea god said.

He gave Poseidon a questioning look but the god refused to say anymore. How could he know what he has been through?

"We understand that you are a part of a prophecy correct?" Apollo asked. Eragon nodded and recounted the prophecy for them. The gods were troubled.

"It can't be…He isn't strong enough to fight us, it can't possibly be him…" Zeus mumbled trailing off and the other gods nodded. Though Eragon and Saphira were the only ones to hear what the god said.

"We must take our leave Rider, goodluck and we shall meet again" Zeus said and the gods flashed out but one remained behind. She was dressed in dark robes and her dark black eyes were filled with what looked like worry. She approached Eragon and the demigods.

"Hecate? What were you doing with the gods?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh I wasn't with them dear, just arrived at the same time. I heard about the man from out of this world and heard about the quest that was to be taken and I came to ask something of all of you or mainly you Eragon" Hecate said.

He gave her a questioning gaze "Go on" He said.

"I was wondering if you could check on one of my children, he hasn't been heard from since the titan war and I wanted to make sure he was alright. His name is Marcus Mystolasso" At the mention of his name Thalia groaned.

"Not him, he started hitting on me when I stopped being a tree and he wouldn't stop!" This earned a chuckle from Percy.

"I remember him, it was funny watching him try to seduce you with his 'magical charms', he was doing a good job of it too" Percy said and earned a glare from his cousin.

Eragon would normally have laughed but he was more interested in what goddess wanted.

"Why me?" He asked. Hecate just smiled.

"You can use magic Eragon, anyone who is interested or can use it is a friend of Marcus. You can see if he is okay and see if you can persuade him to come back to camp, it is dangerous out there" Hecate said.

"Where was he last seen or heard from?" Eragon asked.

"At the end of the war he disappeared to Las Vegas" She said.

"I will see what I can do" Eragon said and the goddess smiled.

"Thank you Eragon, I won't forget this" She said and she was about to flashed away when Leo spoke up.

"Hang on! How will we travel? Not all of us can fit on Saphira and we can't exactly go around with a giant dragon on the ground" Leo said. Hecate paused in thought for a moment.

"I have an idea, Saphira, I can give you an alternate form, what do you say?"

'_What do you mean alternate form?_' Saphira asked.

"I can make it so you can change between dragon and a human appearance at will, monsters do this, would you be okay with that?" Hecate asked.

He could sense his partner go into deep thought as to whether or not she should accept this offer.

'_As long as it isn't permanent_' She said.

The old goddess said a few words in ancient Greek and a blue mist formed in her hands and transferred into Saphira. Slowly her form began to change, she shrunk in size until she appeared human.

"Holy smokes, she is gorgeous!" Leo blurted out and Eragon shot him a dangerous look.

She now looked like a beautiful human woman with flowing blonde hair and intense blue eyes. She looked exotic like Arya and was just as good looking as the naturally beautiful elf. She wore a blue shirt with an image of her true form on the front but to a normal human it just looked like a cool shirt with a dragon on it and she wore blue jeans. Her teeth were a little bit pointed but not too abnormal to a human.

Saphira struggled to walk in her new form but picked it up pretty quick. A look of pure curiosity was plastered on her face as she saw what it was like to be human. But soon it was replaced with a look of sadness.

"I can't fly in this form can I?" She said then covered her mouth in shock as she realized she could speak out loud.

"Actually you can, I made it so you can control the winds around you like Zeus's children, you can fly that way. Also don't worry about weapons, you can still breathe fire and in combat your nails will extend to claws" Hecate said. Saphira just stared at her hands with awe and then looked at the goddess.

"Thank you" She said and Hecate nodded and flashed away.

Everyone stood there for a moment just staring at the now human dragon. It was a strange sight to see, a dragon made human. Saphira turned to them and smiled.

"Well looks like we are walking, let's go find Marcus" She said and began to walk off.

"You're going the wrong way!" Leo called out and Saphira stopped turned around and walked past them to head in the other direction.

"I knew that! Now let's go" She said, Eragon could see red on her cheeks. Who knew that dragons could now blush from embarrassment?

Everyone followed after her and began the journey to Las Vegas.

**Orrin P.O.V**

"HE HAS WHAT?!" Orrin and Orik shouted at the same time in the meeting.

Nasuada looked shocked when she heard this news as well. He thought the queen of the elves might be angered to hear this but she wore her usual face.

The guard spoke once more "I said Murtagh and Thorn have escaped, we are not sure where they are headed"

Arya looked a bit strange when he said that, he couldn't tell but he didn't care at the moment, he was only focused on one thing.

"That blasted Rider, how did he escape?!" He demanded.

"Aye, how did he escape from your watchful eye?" Orik asked.

The guard appeared to be sweating a bit "We don't know"

Orrin looked ready to kill something while Orik just gripped his hammer until his knuckles turned white.

"You may leave" Nasuada said. The guard bowed and left the room.

"I shall get the Varden's spies to look out and find Murtagh, this is to be our number one priority, the meeting is adjourned" Nasuada said.

"Hang on, what about the issue of who will be king? If we don't decide quickly Galbatorix's servants will strike in the midst of the chaos and set up a new leader to carry on the dark kings reign!" Orrin practically yelled.

"We will decide later, right now we need to focus on finding Murtagh and Thorn" Nasuada said and she left the tent. Orrin left in frustration.

He could not believe that woman, putting off such an important issue. All so she can find Murtagh. What was so special about that Rider anyway, they could find him after someone was crowned ruler.

The entire Empire would be at their disposal to help them find him if this happened but no she wasn't thinking about the big picture, just about Murtagh.

He stopped in his tracks as he realized something, why Nasuada wanted to find Murtagh. She defended him even after all the crimes he has committed and she cares more about him then the throne, it all made sense.

_She is in love with him!_ He thought.

She may not know it herself yet but he knew, he knew it like he knew the sun would rise the next morning. This would actually help him in seizing the throne from that woman, his birth right.

She was the leader of a rebel group that hid in the mountains while he was the king of a nation that fought for its land and freedom in the beginning, the Empire was his by right. The Varden could not have won without his support. But who would support his claim to the throne?

With Eragon gone his influence can't cloud the judgement of the other rulers. He stood there for minutes on end until he slapped his head as he realized the answer was right in front of him, Orik!

Yes Orik would support him, maybe not now but if he…yes it was all so perfect, he could give Orik and the dwarven nation something Nasuada could not. He had another idea and smiled as he realized he could offer the same thing to the elven nation. Yes the plan was pure genius, smiling to himself he went to seek out the dwarven king first.

* * *

Orik was in his personal tent, now was the time to begin his flawless plan. His guards let Orrin through and he saw Orik sitting on a makeshift throne just staring at his hammer.

"What do you want Orrin?" His gruff voice asked.

He smiled, he wanted many things and right now one of those things was Orik's allegiance.

"Is it safe to talk here?" He asked, he couldn't risk anyone finding out his plan.

Orik gave a suspicious nod "Aye, wards are in place to keep out unwanted listeners"

"Good, I come to you with a proposition" Orrin said and the dwarf eyed him even more.

"What kind of proposition?"

"I want you to side with me and my claim to the throne" He said and the dwarf's eyes widened.

"And why would I do that?" Orik asked. He just simply smiled.

_Nasuada, your reign over me is coming to an end. Orik is going to turn against you_ He thought to himself and then began to speak once more.

"Because it is Surda's by right, we fought for our kingdom and won. We supported the Varden and gave them supplies and troops, without us they wouldn't have been able to defeat Galbatorix. Also I am good ruler and warrior" He said, Orik looked unconvinced but nodded along.

_Now for the game changer  
_  
"Also I can give you something Nasuada cannot" He grinned.

"And pray tell, what is that?" Orik said his interest piqued.

"Revenge on Murtagh for killing your king and father. If I become king I can use the Empire's resources to find the Rider and not just rely on simple spies to do the job" Orrin said and Orik leaned forward with interest.

"Why wouldn't Nasuada give the dwarves justice for the Rider's actions?" Orik asked, he was prepared for that question already.

"Because she is in love with him" There it was, the look of disbelief and anger planted on Orik's face.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"I said she is in love. Think about it, she defends him despite the crimes he has committed and doesn't think to settle the issue of finding a ruler but instead to find Murtagh. If a ruler was in place it would not only fix the rebellion problems we face but we could also use the Empire's resources to find the Rider, not just the Varden's. You would think she would know that but her heart is clouding her mind with love for the Rider" Orrin said.

He watched as Orik digested this information and a face of steel resolve took shape.

"Orrin, you have the dwarves behind you, Nasuada is not fit to rule while she is in love with the enemy of her allies" Orik said and Orrin smiled.

_Success, soon Nasuada, you will be reduced to nothing and I shall be ruler of this land. You have treated me like a child but no more will you do such a thing_ He thought to himself as he thanked Orik and left.

Now to find the final piece to perfect his plan, Queen Islanzadí.

* * *

Finding the elven queen was easy enough, she was in her command tent on the other side of the city. Though he had to wait outside her tent for hours on end until she was ready to receive him, what could that blasted elf be doing that has him out here for so long?

Finally an elf came out and told him the queen would see him. Before entering he put on his own stoic face, he could play this emotion game as well.  
The queen stood leaning on a table clutching her head. Her recovery was slow and he felt sorry for her, he was glad that Roran was able to save her before an unfortunate demise.

Orrin proceeded with the elven greeting. She said her line and he finished up with the last line, a sign of utmost respect which he did have for the elven queen. She seemed a little surprised that he had uttered the last line but did not speak of it.

"What business do you wish to discuss Orrin?"

Again he did the same thing he did with Orik, check that it was safe to talk, many take him for a fool but the reality was quite the opposite. The war had gotten to him, he was willing to admit that but that didn't make him a fool.

"I would like to discuss a proposition" He said and she urged him to continue.

"I would like you to support me and my claim to the throne" She had the same reaction that Orik had, surprise and caution.

"Why should I support you Orrin? Why should I choose you over Nasuada?" She asked.

Again he smiled but on the inside, he didn't want to appear as if he was manipulating her, which he was but he was prepared with a plan if she did catch onto it which he suspected she would. He suspected she might suspect more than just him trying to show Nasuada being unfit to rule.

"She is not fit to rule"

"Why not? And again, why should I support you?"

"It is Surda's right to take the Empire and rule it under a new peaceful reign. We fought for our freedom and kingdom and we deserve this one. Without us, our supplies and troops, the Varden could not have won against Galbatorix. I am a good leader and warrior, I fought with the troops and know how to bring their spirits up. Also Nasuada has clouded judgment" He said, the queen raised a brow.

"Clouded judgment?" She asked and he nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, you see, she is putting off choosing a ruler to search for Murtagh with the Varden's spies. If she had any sense in her she would see that choosing a ruler would fix the problems of rebellion and unrest in the Empire and we could put the resources of the Empire to use and use them to find the Rider. But she doesn't do this because her heart clouds her mind. She is in love with the Rider" Silence followed as he said those words.

Islanzadí was shocked for a moment but he could see her coming to the same points and logic he did when he made that conclusion.

"Plus I can give you something Nasuada cannot" At this she frowned.

"Your previous points made sense but trying to bribe me? Manipulate me with offerings? I might just side with Nasuada" She said with a little venom. Now it was time to begin the plan now that she was catching onto it.

"Manipulate you? Of course not, that is stupid. It would be ridiculous to try because elves would catch on quickly"

"Indeed we would" She said.

"But what I offer is something I believe your people would want. Revenge on Murtagh and Thorn for the deaths of Oromis and the physical body of Glaedr. She could not make him pay for his crimes because she is blinded by love for him, she may not know it but we do. If you back me, I could begin a reign of peace and help bring the Rider to justice for the crimes against Orik and the dwarves, the humans and the elves. Nasuada would see our enemy be free from his crimes" He said.

"And again what if you are just trying to manipulate me instead of making me see that Nasuada is unfit to rule?" She asked.

It was true he was trying but he was trying to do it with the truth. This was the manipulation he was aiming for with the queen, she would think she was being controlled and he would convince her she wasn't when in reality he was.

"Islanzadí, you are one of the most powerful people I know. It would be incredibly hard to manipulate you and the consequences of trying would be horrible I am sure, there is not point. I am simply making you see the truth" He said.

She was silent for a long time with a frown on her face.

"I need more time to think it over" That was all she said and he left. And manipulation done, he expected it to be a bit harder but that is all it took to make the queen consider his offer.

He headed off towards his tent with a smile on his face, he had just successfully manipulated two of the most powerful people in Alagaësia and they would side with him.

He was sure if Eragon were here that his presence would make them choose Nasuada, in truth he thought she would make a good ruler even with a love for the red Rider. But the truth of her love and her recent decisions let open a window, a window he was going to use to bring her down and take the throne for himself.

_Let the games begin…_

* * *

**Bam done. Our earthly heros are beginning their adventure, Saphira can change forms and Orrin is a sneaky little guy. Who is Marcus Mystolasso? Why it is Hylian Mage's OC.  
Hope you liked it, it was hard to get the conversation with Islanzadi right for the reasons that she is a skilled manipulator and would catch onto Orrin's scheme and him not just trying to convince her she is unfit to rule. Anyway I hope you enjoyed all the same and I shall see you at the next chapter!**


	6. The Fog of Helgrind

**Hey there, got the next chapter here, interesting stuff happens in this one. Okay for announcements, I have a poll on my profile asking which two stories I should focus my attention on since I like starting multiple stories and it would be great to know which ones you guys want to see most. Secondly as an easter egg kind of thing, I have decided to make it so all my stories are connected, like a multiverse kind of thing, so characters from another story of mine would make appearances in this one and so forth. I have done it with this chapter and some of you will know the character that will appear. Characters appearances in stories can also hint to what might happen later in their story which I thought was another cool idea.  
So without further a do, I present chapter 6, enjoy!**

**Also in reply to the reviews that can't be replied to by PM, here we are**

**'FPSCanarussia'- Don't worry, this is not an ExS fic. Eragon and Saphira is not a pairing for this story.**

* * *

**Percy P.O.V**

To say Eragon and Saphira were struck with awe at seeing a modern day city was an understatement. He was actually smiling as his other worldly friend stared at the immense size of the buildings before him. His mouth dropped as far as it could and Saphira dropped to her knees and just stared at the city in wonder.

"How is this possible?" Eragon murmured.

"Humanity has come a long way, they have managed feats beyond imagining for people just fifty years ago" Annabeth said.

"How far has military capability come?" He was not expecting him to ask such a question.

"Incredibly far. We have devices known as guns, they are the equivalent of bows from your time except they shoot bullets at high speeds that would kill a man in practically an instant. The guns themselves can deal a lot of damage depending on what sort of gun and ammunition you have. We also have machines capable of causing explosions of incredible proportions. And to top it off the world has invented nuclear weapons, they can kill millions of people at once" Annabeth said and Eragon and Saphira's eyes widened as far as they could go.

"Millions…" He heard him say "And so humanity can now destroy itself and the world… So this is how it will all end one day, with the world destroying itself"

Percy had never really given any thought to it before but he soon realized that Eragon was indeed correct. If the world ever went to war then it would the end of everything really, nothing would survive such devastation. He didn't like to think of such dark things, thankfully Saphira brought him out of such thoughts.

"What is that?" She asked pointing to something moving across the sky.

"That is an aeroplane" Annabeth said matter-of-factly.

"A what?" Eragon and Saphira said at the same time.

"An aeroplane, a machine designed to fly and carry people across the world in a matter of hours"

"Even the sky is conquered by man, this is a living hell" Eragon said "Saphira, if we ever get the chance, we are going back to Alagaësia"

"Agreed" Saphira said as she continued to stare at the plane in wonder.

This kind of thing continued for hours on end, Eragon or Saphira would ask questions about the world and Annabeth would smile and answer all of them. He could tell that his girlfriend was having fun answering all the questions they had about their world.

The strange thing is that they listened and seemed to take everything in, like everything! Down to the finest detail of weaponary, architecture (Annabeth got immensely passionate about that subject), science, you name it, they discussed it.

Everyone was impressed that Eragon and Saphira could keep up and digest the information that was being thrown at them by Annabeth. Percy along with his other friends tuned out of the conversation otherwise they would get a headache listening to the barrage of information and history. Though they did listen in when Eragon asked a rather interesting question.

"Annabeth, your intelligence and wisdom is vast, I am honoured to have learned all of this with someone as smart as yourself. I was wondering, when you look into the sky, do you know what is beyond it?" Eragon asked. Annabeth looked at him with a beaming smile.

"A great question! Beyond the sky is a mysterious place known as space. You cannot survive more than ninety seconds in space before dying, though after about fifteen seconds you pass unconscious. This is because space has a vacuum, gas and air are rapidly expelled from your lungs and digestive track. No one knows how large space is, one of the most mysterious things there is" She said.

"How on earth do you know that?" Leo said and she gave him a look, one that suggested he was an idiot which he wasn't since he knew everything about machines.

"I am not a daughter of wisdom for nothing you know, plus I like to study things that interest me" She said.

"Touché, now that you mention it, I don't think anything could be worse than being in space" Leo said, as if to prove him wrong the ground started to shake.

The shaking gradually got more and more intense, it got to the point where you could possibly lose your footing but not enough to cause damage to buildings. It last for a minute and then subsided. Leo stared at the ground and cracked a smiled "Someone is hungry"

Thalia went up and smacked him on the back of the head "Shut up Leo, we don't have time for your jokes"

Saphira spoke up then "I found it amusing, referring to the quake as a rumbling stomach"

Leo smiled "See, someone thought it was funny"

Thalia only rolled her eyes.

Just then another quake began, it was the same as before but built up intensity a little quicker than the last. It soon subsided as well.

"Strange, it lasted the same amount of time as the first quake" Annabeth said.

"That good or bad?" Percy asked, he hoped it didn't mean a bigger earthquake was on its way. Even though that was one of his strongest powers and he didn't lose his footing like the others, he was not a fan of the destruction that quakes caused.

"I am not sure-" Annabeth was cut off by a third earthquake, it was like the last two, it lasted for a minute then it subsided.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes and when no more quakes came they relaxed a bit.

"I think it is bad, those had a very organised pattern, it had a minute interval and then lasted for a minute" Annabeth said as she looked at the ground with a frown.

"And that means?" Leo asked. A voice spoke up before Annabeth could answer that caused everyone to jump except himself, Hazel, Eragon and Saphira.

"It wasn't caused naturally" Nico said coming into the light.

"Damn Nico, I didn't see you there" Leo said putting a hand over his heart at the shock.

"Yeah, that is what children of Hades are good at, not being noticed" Nico said with a small chuckle.

"So if Nico is right, then who caused the earthquake?" Jason asked.

"I am not sure. We can figure this out later, we have to keep moving" Annabeth said and they all kept walking towards a place Percy hated, the airport.

* * *

He sat in the middle row of seats in the plane, beside him was Eragon and Saphira, all three of them were nervous but for different reasons. He felt like Zeus would blast him out of the sky for being in his domain while for them it was unnatural and foreign what they were doing. They taxied out onto the runway and stayed there for a few moments.

"How can this metal bird possible fly?" Saphira asked.

"Hear that noise coming from outside the plane?" He asked and the blue eyed woman beside him nodded.

"That is the noise of the engines, they provide the power for flight, the wings also do their thing and help us fly. Just give it a moment and both of you will see" He said.

They waited on the tarmac for a few moments before they moved slowly forward for a second the engines roared to life outside. Suddenly the plane was moving down the runway getting faster and faster as they went, the g-force pushed all three of them back into their seat. They clenched the armrests until all three of them had white knuckles. Everything was flying past them as they continued to roar down the tarmac.

"Impossible" Eragon and Saphira said as they looked out the window.

The plane then lifted up and the ground began become smaller and smaller by the second. Soon they had gotten so high up that the ground could not be seen.  
All three of them had sat there still clenching the armrests when an hour into the flight. They remained this way for the rest of the flight, though he could tell that Eragon and Saphira were slightly enjoying the experience if only slightly.

Soon Las Vegas was in view, the city alight in the night sky. The three of them braced for the landing. The ground got closer and closer then suddenly the plane touched down on the ground. The engines roared louder than before as they slowed the plane down, the g-forces pulling them forwards this time. The plane connected with the terminal and they all disembarked the plane. When everyone stood out the front of the airport, Eragon spoke.

"That was an interesting experience, though it does not beat flying on a dragon" He said.

Percy looked at all his friends, the two that was as pale as he was Thalia and Nico. He walked over to his cousins and gave them a reassuring hug.

"We made it guys, it is okay" He said. They both smiled at him and returned the friendly hug. Thalia needed reassurance because of her fear of heights and Nico because of the same reason that Percy had, he felt that being a son of Zeus's brother, he would be blasted from the sky.

"Excuse me for interrupting the moment but we need to get going and find Marcus. Come on slow pokes" Leo called out to them as they were leaving for a bus, he looked at his cousins and quickly ran to bus before it left without them.

**Murtagh P.O.V**

He couldn't believe it, he was free. Arya had freed him and he freed Thorn. It was rather simple to free his soul partner, the wards were nothing against Zar'roc, the sword easily sliced through the chains holding Thorn.

They had escaped and now a few days later they were nearing the meeting point, Helgrind. During the journey to the mountain, he often scryed and found Orrin was up to something, spells prevented him from hearing but he could see the look of anger when he told Orik something, he couldn't do much more than watch Orrin silently go around talking to different people at their tents.

He wished he could stop everything by just speaking the Name but when Galbatorix died he wasn't able to recall it. It seemed the king had a spell set in place that if he died then no one could remember the name that knew of it, he would have to find a way to remember it again.

'_Can you believe it Thorn? We are free!_' He smiled.

'_It is an interesting feeling, the first time I have ever felt happy. Though I feel it won't last long, responsibilities will come and enslave us whether we like it or not_' Thorn said.

He knew that Thorn was right, their freedom to do whatever they wanted wouldn't last long at all, soon he would have to raise the next Rider if everything in the world went smoothly. If they didn't then he would be involved in another civil war, one that would devastate the country, he wasn't sure if Alagaësia would recover from another war.

They reached Helgrind in the late afternoon, when they got to the top, he could tell something was not right. The inside of the cave was filled with a strange fog, you could only see a few feet in front of yourself. He could see inside a light emanating from within the fog, he drew Zar'roc and slowly went into the cave towards the source of light.

'_Wait for me here_' He said to Thorn who was about to follow him in. To his surprise Thorn actually listened to him.

'_Be careful_' Thorn said and Murtagh gave a mental nod.

Slowly he entered the cave, the atmosphere changed instantly, the air felt incredibly cold. It wasn't right, powerful magic could be felt emanating in the cave, it felt unnatural.

As he made his way to the light, he found it was a campfire and a figure cloaked in black sat at the fire tending to it, keeping it alight in the ice cold cave. He could see a brown sword hung on the cloaked man's hip, it was made of brightsteel. The figure looked at him and the moment he looked into the man's brown eyes he had a vision.

_He found himself standing in Therinsford. The town was ablaze and smoke rose into the sky._

_The fire burned throughout the whole town, it seemed like nothing could escape its rage. Suddenly he saw people standing out in the open, a man holding a sword was grinning like a madman while three people were kneeling before him._

_It was a man, a woman and a small girl. He saw another figure, it was the man from the cave, he looked hopeless as he watched the madman slay his entire family._

_The madman approached the girl last and stabbed her through the back, it was painful to watch as she went limp on the bloody sword. The last he heard before being pulled out of the vision was a voice yell out._

_"NO! SALLY!"_

He gasped and felt disorientated as he recovered from what he just saw. He pointed his sword as him, prepared to kill this man if tried anything like that again, though he wasn't entirely sure what he just witnessed.

"Who are you? And what did I just see?!" He growled.

The mysterious man stared at him for a second then let out a laugh.

"How interesting, seems like some things will never change" The cloaked man said mysteriously.

"As to what you saw, it was a memory, my memory to be exact. You just witnessed the death of my family and home" The cloaked man said. He stared at him, was he lying? Therinsford was never attacked.

The man switched to the Ancient Language which really caused him to be confused "I swear on my life that what you saw did take place"

He couldn't talk for a moment, how was something like that possible? He would have heard conversation go around like wildfire if such an event took place.

"I know what you are thinking, it is indeed hard to explain, maybe with time you will understand Murtagh-elda" Now that made his mouth fall in shock, this man held him in the highest of regards yet they have never met.

"Who are you?" Was all he could ask.

The man smiled in amusement "I go by many names, it all depends on what you consider to be a name. To spare confusion, my birth name is Lorgon"

That name seemed to echo inside his mind, it was like he knew it but he couldn't be sure.

"How did you get that sword?"

"Long story, maybe another time" Was all Lorgon said and didn't say anything else.

"How do you know me?" He asked and he kept his sword at the ready, he didn't like how mysterious Lorgon was.

"Ah, about that. That too is a story for another time, I am afraid I can't say much more than that right now" Lorgon said while tending to the fire.

"What do you want?" Murtagh asked. Lorgon stopped tending the fire and frowned.

"I want many things, power, a chance to rectify my wrongs which I can tell you is a lot. Most of all I want to feel whole, I want company. But for now I am here to tell you something. The answer you seek to getting him back lies in the king's treasury" Lorgon said mysteriously.

"What answer? What do you mean?" He asked.

Lorgon said nothing for a moment then he put out the fire and wrapped his cloaked around him tightly.

"That is all I can say, farewell Murtagh-elda. Maybe we will meet again" And began to walk away deeper into the fog that led down a dead end corridor.

"Wait! What do you mean?!" He called out. The fog began lifting and warmth entered the cave again. He ran down the tunnel Lorgon took and when he got to the end, he found nothing but a dead end and the fog had completely lifted.

"What on earth?" He mumbled and walked back out into the centre room of the cave where Thorn had moved into and sat.

'_I saw the fog lift and decided to come in, is something wrong, you look troubled?_' Thorn asked.

He shared his entire experience with his partner. The vision and the mysterious Lorgon.

Thorn was silent as he received the memory of what transpired inside the cave.

'_I am not sure who Lorgon is but it seemed like he wanted to help us_' Thorn said.

'_Maybe. Another thing that made me feel strange was the air, it was ice cold, like death filled the entire cave but when he left it too left_' He said, it was true that it felt like death itself lingered in the cave with him and Lorgon.

'_I am sure things will be explained in time, for now let us get some rest, night is descending_' Thorn said.

Murtagh positioned himself to lay against Thorn's warm stomach, the dragon brought his wing around like tent that kept heat in and they both went to sleep, contemplating the mysterious man known as Lorgon.

* * *

**There we have it, strange quakes and Lorgon appears from my story The Darkness Rises! Let me know what you think on the whole connected universe idea, should I keep doing it or say nay. If you say no then no characters will make any appearances in the story from this point on.  
Also don't forget the poll on my profile! Please check that out.  
See ya all at the next chapter!**


	7. Luck's Challenge

**Hey guys, got another chapter here for you on time and is the longest chapter I have written. 4,471 words. I hope you enjoy the goodness and hecticness (trademarking that word haha) of this chapter!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Eragon P.O.V**

Searching Las Vegas proved to be harder than he thought. They went to all sorts of places that a son of Hecate might be at. The casinos, magic shows, you name it. They had been searching for a week and have not gotten any results.

Annabeth said that Marcus was most likely in hiding from something and didn't want to be found or he was involved in the gambling that happens 'behind the scenes'. He was told that this meant he was most likely with gangs in alleyways and playing poker in more hidden locations instead of the public areas like the Bellagio.

And on top of all that, earthquakes continued to happen in patterns while they were there. They would occur every second day, the mortals blamed it on a major shift in the tectonic plates. The quakes were happening all over the world which got everyone on edge. Something was stirring and it was bad.

Percy had said that his father had nothing to do with the quakes and was actually trying to lessen the intensity. The quakes would be twice as strong then they are now if not for Poseidon. The magical devices known as 'TVs' had reporters talking about the recent quakes. The group was standing in front of an electronic shop and were listening to a TV in the window.

"_The earthquakes are causing worldwide distress. It is guessed that with the sudden movement of the tectonic plates and increasing power of the quakes, that a tsunami will occur and affect everyone around the world. Jane reporting, back to you Tom_" Said the reporter.

"Well… That sucks" Leo said. Everyone rolled their eyes.

They began to walk down the streets of Las Vegas once again. They had no idea where to look for the son of Hecate. He was elusive and hard to find, their only hope was of finding him was with Eragon's ability to sense magic.

The only problem was that he couldn't sense anything, Marcus must have masked himself well with magic and covered his tracks so he couldn't be found unless he wanted to be. He had an idea to help find him but the spell might not work at all as the desired effects are not something you would simply get from a spell. Saphira had told him to give it a shot and everyone else also encouraged him to try it as well, they were getting tired of scouting the city for the son of magic.  
Eragon concentrated and began to cast the spell.

"Ethgri esterni eom eka" He said **(Invoke good fortune to me)**. His palm glowed for a moment and then faded.

Everyone stood there in anticipation, waiting for something to happen. He too waited for something to happen. The spell was not guaranteed to work as the effects involved giving something that by all accounts isn't exactly something that can be changed. Luck isn't something that can be given or taken away or that's what he thought.

Suddenly the area around them lit up with a blinding light, signifying the arrival of a god or goddess. They turned around to find a beautiful woman with angelic wings on her back. She had flowing gold hair and her eyes were a deep red in colour. She wore a white dress that sparkled in the light and emanated a enthral glow. She had a white dice in both hands.

Everyone's eyes went wide except for Eragon and Saphira. They thought that an appearance of a god or goddess wouldn't be that surprising. The goddess walked towards him and stood in front of him and remained silent, he could see she was studying him. It stayed that way for a couple of minutes as she studied him and him studying her. She wore a frown, like she was deep in thought.

"So you are the one causing all the fuss among all the gods" She finally said.

His face remained expressionless. "I guess so".

"Do you know who I am Eragon?" She asked, he shrugged his shoulders.

"I am Tyche, goddess of fortune and you have done something that shouldn't be possible. You spoke words of power, I felt them vibrate throughout the world and the universe. You would bestow fortune on yourself without my consent. You go into my domain of power and take something that only I should give or take away. And so I stopped your spell. Because you spoke in the language that even gods cannot speak, I shall let you go forth without punishment" Tyche said. Everyone was relieved and yet frustrated. He frowned, he realized that he cast a spell to do something that shouldn't normally be done but to be possibly punished for it? That made him a little angry.

"So you think you can punish me for doing something that doesn't harm anyone, those are the actions of a tyrant! Is that what you are, a tyrant?" Eragon slightly growled.

Everyone gasped in shock, he had just questioned and partly insulted a goddess and one that rarely visits mortals. Saphira let out a low growl showing that she didn't appreciate the threat to her Rider. Tyche just stood there for a moment before she smiled a little which confused everyone.

"You are something else. To answer your question, no I am not a tyrant but let me ask you a question. If someone owns something and a friends wants to borrow it, is it not proper to ask for permission?" The goddess inquired.

He thought about it, it was a relevant question. He wants extra luck and the goddess before him governs it and so he guessed it was only proper to ask her for it. He saw her fiddling with her dice waiting for an answer.

"Yes you are right, it is the right thing to do. May I please have more luck and fortune Tyche?" He asked.

"I suppose so. But you have to earn it" She said grinning.

Eragon frowned. "And how do I earn it?"

"Beat me in a duel" She said surprising everyone.

He and Saphira were shocked by the fact that he might fight a goddess, something unheard of back home. The demigods were shocked that Tyche would ask for such a thing. He guessed that no mortal has ever fought her before or if someone did, it was either a rare event and they lost to her.

"I accept"

* * *

Leo and Percy were the most excited at the prospect of the fight, they wanted to see what Eragon could do when not weakened from his fight with the tyrant Galbatorix from his world. The other demigods were interested in seeing how he would fight as well.

Annabeth had told him that no mortal has ever fought Tyche in the way he would be doing right now, confirming his theory. She also warned him that luck is unpredictable and so the goddess's fighting style would random. This was supported by the fact that Tyche's children have unpredictable behaviour back at camp.

They were at an abandoned park for the fight. They didn't want to harm mortals. The goddess and Rider moved to the centre of the park and stood apart from each other by about twenty metres. He drew his sword in the blink of an eye, his blue blade gleaming in the sunlight, its beauty was something to behold. Tyche smiled.

"Impressive blade" She said and the two dice that were in her hands transformed into two large daggers made from celestial bronze. They had a slight red glow to them.

"These are my weapons, the Blades of Misfortune" She smirked. He knew it would be an interesting fight with the both of them wielding magical weapons.

They stood there for a moment, it brought back memories of his fight with Percy how they just stood there. Having enough of just standing still, he launched forward with as much speed he could muster in the launch. He surprised everyone and even the goddess with his speed, his sword slammed against Tyche's daggers. He swung left and right with incredible speed, but none of his attacks found their mark on the goddess.

Tyche twirled her daggers and launched an assault of attacks that were too fast to follow with the human eye. Brisingr matched each strike with its own.

"They are so fast!" Leo said in disbelief and they continued to watch him and Tyche exchange blows.

Suddenly in mid strike, the goddess of luck took to the air kicked him in the face while taking off. He staggered back and recovered just in time to see Tyche coming down over his head with her daggers in hand. He moved his blade above him and deflected the attack.

He raised hand and shouted "Kveykva!" **(lightning)**. Blue streaks of energy struck the goddess square in the chest and sent her flying into the ground. She was smoking a little from the powerful blast of lightning.

She stood up and reached into a pouch that was on her hip. She pulled out some black dice and threw them at Eragon. He jumped out of the way just in time as the dice exploded, leaving a small crater where he was standing before.

She repeated this tactic, constantly throwing more and more dice and he jumped and ran out of the way as they exploded. One dice managed to throw him off balance with its shockwave and Tyche used this moment to strike.

She launched forward and went to drive her daggers into his exposed side. But when the daggers were just about to piece the skin, they diverted course and her arms went out wide much to her confusion and she crashed into him and they went tumbling along the ground.

He grunted as the goddess landed on top of him, she gave him an evil grin and used her wings to pinned him to the ground and tried repeatedly to drive her blades into his shoulders but they always went around which caused her to frown.

He knew it was because of his wards which were depleting fast as her blades were imbued with magic. He used his elven strength to head-butt Tyche in the face and got her off him. They continued to wrestle on the ground trying to gain the advantage over each other, they threw punches and kicks at each other at every chance they got.

He used the hilt of Brisingr to smash the goddess in the head. This opened up an opportunity, he used his strength to kick her and sent her flying into a tree. He used magic to grow extra branches out of the tree and began to wrap around her and keep her stuck to the tree.

She struggled to get free tried to extend her wings to cut through the wood. He saw this and charged forward to stop her from escaping and hoping to end the fight there. She saw him and her red eyes glowed for a second and Eragon slipped on some wet grass and fell on his back. He wondered what happened and realized that she used her powers to give him bad luck and so he slipped.

Her wings cut through the wood and she took off into the air gave a major flap of her wings creating an intensely strong gust of wind that sent him flying across the park.

His wards were still holding up and protected him from most of the impact when he hit the ground and sent dirt everywhere. His elven hearing heard the demigods saying things like "That's got to hurt".

He quickly got up and gripped his sword and charged at the goddess who just landed. She was surprised that he could recover so quickly from such an attack. She raised her daggers and faster than the demigods could see she used one to block his strike and slashed his arm with the other.

A smile spread across her face as she finally managed to land a blow with her daggers. The enchantments on them would cause him to make a lot of mistakes. He frowned and jump backwards before Tyche could make another attack.

He raised his arm and his palm began to glow as he shouted "Brisingr!".  
Two things happened, his sword was set alight in blue flames which shocked everyone and four blue fireballs were launched from his hand at the goddess.

Her eyes widened and she managed to fly out of the way of the first two fireballs but got hit by the last two. She was sent flying into the ground as the fireballs exploded and she lay at the bottom of a large crater. She was slow to recover and saw Eragon having trouble trying to walk over to her, he was slipping and punched himself a few times.

She smiled as her enchantments were taking effect. She extended her wings and flew towards him with her daggers at the ready.

He quickly shouted "Rïsa!" and he took off into the air, causing Tyche to attack thin air.

Before she could react, he used another spell to fling himself at the goddess and he stabbed a wing with his fiery blade. She yelled in pain and went to stab him but he grabbed her arm and used her momentum against her and guided her strike into her own shoulder. She collapsed to the ground in pain and watched golden ichor flow from her. She felt a hot blade be placed under her throat and looked up to find him smirking in his bloody form.

"You win" She gulped, she didn't expect to be beaten by this mysterious mortal. He smiled as the demigods cheered in amazement.

The cheering stopped as he stumbled, the goddess was confused as she watched him fall to the ground. He was exhausted from the amount of magic he used without the help of Eldunarí and his magic in the hilt of his sword. His vision went dark and he passed out.

* * *

He awoke to find himself healed but still a little sore from the fight with Tyche. He smiled as he realized that he just fought a goddess and won. He knew that it wouldn't be the hardest fight he would have and his opponents would be trying to kill him instead of maiming.

He was in a hotel bedroom, the level of comfort was beyond anything he had felt before. According to the people of this world, the place he was staying at would be known as a five star hotel and rightly so. The bed was so soft that he almost wished that he lived in this world just to enjoy laying there on the bed.

He reluctantly got out of bed and opened the door to find everyone sitting around a table and Tyche was there with them. The goddess was the first to see him and sent a beautiful smile in his direction, he returned the kind gesture. Saphira leapt up from the table and gave him a hug which he returned. It was still weird for him to see his dragon as a human even though it was a disguise and she could change at will.

"You fought well Little One, you and Tyche were moving at incredible speeds" Saphira said smiling.

"He was moving at ridiculous speeds! Nice fight Eragon but something tells me you can fight even better" Leo said and Percy nodded beside him. Jason said he wanted to have a go at fighting him.

Tyche walked towards him still maintaining her smile as she looked him over. She placed a hand on him and he glowed red. Everyone gasped.

"It can't be…" Hazel said.

"The blessing of Tyche" Piper said. The luck goddess just smiled even more.

"Never before have I met one such as you Eragon. You wanted luck? Will I gave you luck beyond measure, I give you my blessing. You also have my respect" She said.

He didn't know what to say, it wasn't every day that you get blessed by a divine being.

"Thank you Tyche" He said humbled.

"Don't worry about it. With my blessing your enemies will make mistakes and you will have better results at tasks. Those you care about will also be affected by the blessing simply by being near you. My respect is not something mortals earn easily, we will definitely see each other again, I will make sure of it" She said and gave him a brilliant smile before she flashed away.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Leo broke the silence.

"Did she just flirt with Eragon?" He asked confused.

"I think so?" Nico and Percy said at the same time.

"Mother will never let this down if she gets whiff of that" Piper groaned, Eragon got the feeling that her mother was annoying when it came to relationships.

"You got someone eyeing you off Eragon" Thalia said and gave him a nudge. Leo gave a shocked looked.

"Is Thalia being nice to a guy?!" This earned him a mean look from the daughter of Zeus.

"I am nice to whoever I respect or consider a friend. I only hate guys if they treat women badly" She said.

He frowned as he thought about Tyche flirting with him. He wasn't sure how to feel about it. She was beautiful no doubt but there was also Arya. He planned on finding a way home and returning back to her.

Angela's prophecy came to mind and he began to contemplate not being able to make it home. He tried to scry his friends earlier in the week but nothing came up. Magic wasn't able to make it to his world, maybe if had the name of the Ancient Language he could bend magic to his will and find a way home and reverse the effects of the king's spell but he didn't know of any way to find the name. Also it took the king a century to find it, what hope did he have of finding it in a world that cannot speak it?

He suddenly felt a small magical spike near them. He was lucky to have even sensed and noticed the small use of magic that was in the area. He chuckled as he realized it was Tyche's blessing at work. Everyone stared at him as he was laughing.

"I think I have found Marcus everyone".

**Arya P.O.V**

She let out a sigh. The Eldunarí were just in front of her. They were about to be put in chests and sent to the elven capital for safe keeping until such time as the Eldunarí tell them not to. She managed to visit them before they were off on their journey with two hundred elven guards guiding them all the way, no chances could be taken with cargo so precious. She was about to contact them when an elf ran into the room.

"I am sorry my lady but a meeting has been called for and your presence is requested at the throne room" The elf said.

She frowned, she was so close to the only thing that could help reveal Eragon's fate and this meeting had to happen.

"I know you wished to talk to the Eldunarí and use them to help open Galbatorix's treasury but the meeting is urgent" The elf said sadly. The young elf before her was named Líef, he knew of Arya's wishes to use the Eldunarí and was the one the allowed her to see them, going against the Queen's orders to let no one come into contact with them while they were being prepped for transport.

"Thank you Líef" She said and walked out of the room. The young elf nodded sadly.

"If you ever need anything of me milady, just scry for me" He said and went to help other elves pack and secure the gems.

Arya made her way through the city, she noticed throughout that most elves, dwarves and Surda's soldiers were arming themselves. She didn't understand the meaning of this but it filled her with a sense of dread.

She made her way to the throne room where the meeting was being held. Most of the room was destroyed but within a few weeks, most of it was cleared out of debris and rubble and was already on the road to recovery.

The leaders of the nations were sitting at a make shift circle table arguing or Orrin was arguing.

She made her way to a seat next to her mother. Their relationship was still a little rocky but it was getting better with each passing day, now that the war was over, they were developing a mother-daughter relationship.

She looked around to see that Orik, Nasuada, Lord Dathedr and Roran there. Nar Garzhvog and the King Half Paw were not present. The urgals and werecats had all left the city and returned to their lands. Only a few of both species remained in the city.

"What did you call the meeting for Orrin?" Nasuada said.

The king of Surda just smirked. "It is time we decided on a leader for the Empire!"

"I thought we decided that we make the decision later?" Nasuada said. Orrin and Orik gave her a frown.

"Yes I know. You want to find the red Rider, our enemy! If you had any sense, you would see that choosing a ruler would quell the possible uprisings and allow us to use the resources of the Empire to find the Rider" Orrin said. She had to admit that his points made sense but she feared that this was not going to end well.

"But you know why you wouldn't think about that, it is because you are blind! You are in love with the red Rider!" Silence reigned in the room after Orrin's statement.

Arya was a little shocked and impressed that Orrin could work something like that out. She thought about everything had happened in the past and realized that this was true. But despite this, she knew that nothing good could come from this.

"Excuse me?" Nasuada frowned.

"You heard me, you know it to be true deep down. You would see our enemy get away with his crimes. Nasuada, with your clouded judgement, I deem you unfit to rule and I lay my claim to the throne down right here and right now!" Orrin shouted.

"Now hang on-" She was cut off by Orik.

"Enough Nasuada! You have proven that you are not fit to rule. Our enemy, Murtagh, must pay for his crimes to the dwarves and we believe you would not see him punished. The dwarves back Orrin and his claim to the throne" Orik said stiffly. Arya could not believe it, of all people, Orik doubted Nasuada and her abilities despite what she has done in the past? Nasuada had a shocked look on her face showing she thought the same.

"That is not all, Islanzadí believes you unfit as well!" Orrin said.

She looked at her mother in confusion, her face was expressionless. She believed that her mother of would see sense in Nasuada ruling the kingdom.

"The elves…deem you unworthy" Islanzadí said.

Dathedr was shocked that his queen would say something like that.

"Mother! Surely you see Nasuada is fit to rule? Think of everything she did in the past for the people of this land" Arya said trying to talk sense into her mother.

"My Queen. I must agree with Arya on this" Dathedr said. She realized that if what she thought would happen carried out, the elves would be split right down the middle in their allegiance to her mother, herself and Dathedr.

"I have spoken" Her mother said coldly. She couldn't believe it.

"This is all lies, I am fit to rule!" Nasuada yelled.

"You do not back down?" Orrin asked, she thought he was almost grinning by the way he looked.

"No!"

"Very well, guards! Arrest her, she has gone against the will of the council" Orrin said and Surda's guards moved forward but stopped when Nasuada's guards drew their swords.

Dwarves hefted they weapons and readied them while the elven guards looked conflicted.

"Arrest her" Her mother said.

"No! You will do no such thing" Arya and Dathedr said at the same time.

The elven guards drew their swords and moved to the side they believed in, half stood by her and the other half by her mother.

"The elves are divided…" Roran muttered. He too had his hammer ready to defend Nasuada.

"So, the choice is clear. You and your guards will put your weapons down or we will not hesitate to kill if need be" Orrin said drawing his own sword.

Arya realized that the reason the elves, dwarves and Surdans were arming was because they knew what was happening in the meeting. It was being broadcasted across the city for everyone to hear. If a fight ensued in this room, a civil war would have just started thanks to a hidden magician somewhere in the room.

"I will not stand down to your lies Orrin, I am fit to rule and I will prove it!" Nasuada said drawing her blade.

"So be it!" Orrin said and the attack began, the guards all attacked each other. The elven guards didn't kill each other, they couldn't do that to their own kind. But they didn't hesitate in killing the each races present. Orrin's side was winning the fight in the chamber.

Orrin himself was engaged with Nasuada. They both exchanged blows but it was clear that Orrin would emerge the victor. She was about to rush over to help Nasuada when powerful hands stopped her.

"Arya please! Don't do this!" Her mother shouted frantically, she obviously didn't want to divide the elves. She ripped herself from her mother's grip.

"I'm sorry mother, but it is the right thing to do" She said and charged over to Orrin and blocked what was sure to be the killing blow.

He turned to her enraged at the fact that someone would stop him. He was about to attack her which would have ended badly for him when he fell to the ground unconscious. Roran was standing behind him with his hammer and wore a smile.

"He had that coming for a long time" He grinned.

Arya shouted to the remaining guards on their side. "Flee the city, avoid bloodshed!" They nodded.

It wasn't so much just for them but she knew that the hidden magician was still broadcasting everything across the city and so the message reached out to Nasuada's follows telling them to flee Urû'Bean.

She and the remaining guards on her side, elven and human retreated with Nasuada in tow. Her worst fear had come true, another civil war had begun.

* * *

**Oh damn, it all just went down! Also Lief is a character in my story The Tyrant of Madness and is just a cool connection/reference to the story. Kind of like Lorgon's appearance, Lief is a young elf that is in both universes of my IC stories to make a more realistic connection. Also why has Tyche got deep red eyes (not blood red btw, that's evil) and her blessing red? Red is the colour of luck in Chinese culture, fact of the day.  
**  
**Okay serious thing here, I talked to a reader a few chapters ago and he asked what the pairing would be, I said ExA but I am not so sure anymore. After all they are only friends at the moment, so I am wondering if you would like to see ExT (Eragon and Tyche) or if you want ExA. If you want ExT then you can decide on who Arya's pairing can be, any character you want except Murtagh. So Nico or whoever you want. Please let me know. If ExA, I could make a love triangle or whatever it is called?  
Anyway, see ya at the next chapter!**


	8. Son of Hecate

**Okay guys I am back and I am just a few days late! Sucks but assignments to suddenly came in and I am busy at the moment. Luckily for you guys this chapter was almost done before hand so I can get it out for you guys now. Otherwise you would have to have waited an extra week! Sucks but fortunately that didn't happen. Hope you enjoy!  
Also pairing is Eragon x Arya. I know one of you guys want Nico and Arya but majority wanted the good old ExA. I have one for Nico and it will be an interesting one at that (OC obviously). Tyche will just be a good friend of Eragon's.**

* * *

**? ? ? P.O.V**

Tartarus, a thing he despised. But yet it made him strong, stronger than his fool of a brother Kronos. Yes, he was watching silently from his personal prison in the pit. He watched the little hero Jackson retrieve the Bolt and save the world.

That hero intrigued him, he had not seen a powerful hero like him for so long. Then there was Jason, a slightly weaker version of Percy and belonged to that pathetic Zeus. He too was a fine specimen, imagining those two working for him made him grin evilly.

Yes, he knew everything that was happening in the world above. Kronos waging war a second time, no matter, he would just attack his brother instead of the Olympians but of course, the Titan Lord failed yet again. And the giant war wasn't much better, they truly were pathetic the giants were, thinking themselves stronger because of their little 'advantage'.

Even he knew that Kronos would have won if he could achieve his true form, the demigods didn't stand a chance. Yet the giants are killed so easily with the gods and demigods working together, such a shame.

His attention was captivated by someone or rather two people or one person and a dragon. Their power was something else, it made him feel nervous. Where could a mortal and an abnormal dragon get such power that it radiated off them in waves? Something seemed off about them, it was like they were connected in some way. He had no doubt that they could take on gods and win, though he would most likely die against a god like Zeus or Hades.

His thoughts were proven correct as he watched the large group of demigods, a magician and dragon begin a quest and to believe it involved him. He smiled wickedly while studying the group of heroes. He was quite surprised to find the mortal magician or Eragon as he was known as, managed to beat Tyche.

He knew that she was a fast goddess and for him to able to keep up was impressive, especially for a mortal, he wondered where he came from. They may not have noticed how fast they were fighting but even the demigods were having trouble watching them fight.

"_I think I have found Marcus everyone_".

His face contorted in anger at the mention of Marcus. That boy had managed to hide himself from his minions for too long. They had a special relationship him and Marcus, his family did something and he needed Marcus to undo it. He smiled evilly as he realized that Eragon would lead them right to Marcus.

Casting his presence out of Tartarus much like Kronos did, he found the person he needed. A woman sitting on a couch infused with bones was polishing a large bronze sword, her eyes burned red like fire and her hair was blood red.

Her palace was similar to Ares' palace as it had weapons and 'devices' laying around, images of death and destruction lined the red walls. She wore military uniform top to bottom and had combat boots to top off the look. Smirking, he slowly touched her mind signalling his presence.

"_It is time. The son of Hecate has been found by a large group of demigods, I can't afford to have him get away._" His deep dark evil voice sounded in her mind. The only thing he liked about Kronos was the fact that they both had the most intimidating voices, pure evil pouring into every syllable he spoke.

She went stiff for a moment before relaxing only slightly.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"_Come now. You know what I want. We have planned this for years, since before the disappearance of the Master Bolt and my brother's sudden rising. This son of Hecate is needed, without him I can't go forward with my plan for at least three more centuries. During that time my enemies will only grow stronger, we can't have that now can we? Send your son, he was raised for this._" His evil voice smoothly said, his voice irresistible.

The woman growled in anger and her eyes burned with literal fire. "He is not ready." She said through grated teeth.

"_He is ready. Don't dare question or oppose me. I promised and gave you what you wanted and so much more. I believe he is ready, I wish to see what the new generation of gods will be capable of. I let you raise him in secret. Or should I take him away and raise him my way? Should I convince the gods that he is a threat and have them punish or kill him? So many choices._" The woman's face paled slightly before her face morphed into one of steel.

"I was just worried for his safety against the powerful demigods. If you believe him to be ready, then he shall do as you and I say."

"_Ahh… A mother worried for her son, how sweet. Have no fear my destructive flower, I understand perfectly. Send him to Las Vegas and have him join the others. He will be in charge with Victor. This shall be most amusing to watch._" His voice said and his presence left her mind and returned to his body back in the pit.

He smiled evilly, he looked forward to seeing what damage this god would cause.

'_Beware Marcus, I'm coming to get you._'

**Eragon P.O.V**

Everyone followed him as they walked through the busy streets of Las Vegas. He was following the faint magical trail and it was leading them into a deserted part of town. Jason had told everyone the feeling that they were being followed.

Though after a quick look around, they found no one. After an hour, Frank said he spotted six mysterious figures that seemed to be following them but again when they went looking for them, they found nothing. It was frustrating him and putting him on edge.

After hours of walking, he had led everyone to an empty alleyway. Darkness give it an eerie feeling. They made their way to a door that had a few stray cards on the front.

"Well this looks promising." Percy said and went to go open the door. His eyes widened when he realized that they weren't normal cards.

"No! Don't!" He shouted but it was too late. As soon as Percy's hand touched the door handle, the cards exploded in his face and sent him flying into the building across the alley.

Annabeth sprinted to Percy and after checking him for a few seconds, let out a sigh of relief.

"He will be fine. Bruised and battered but hardly the worst he has been through." She said and helped her boyfriend to his feet. He was slightly dazed but gave his thanks.

"What was that?" Frank asked looking at the door in curiosity.

"Magic." He said simply and went towards the door and stretched out his hand to the doorknob.

"Wait!" Thalia shouted. Eragon stopped what he was doing and raised a brow.

"Yes?"

"It might not be safe to open it."

"Its fine now, Percy set off the trap. It seems no other measures were taken to defend the door." He said and opened the door end to reveal a dimly lit room, the source of light was a purple light.

"Feels like I'm in some kind of club." Leo said as he looked around. Others gave nods of agreement.

After finding nothing in the first room but a couch and TV, they moved to the second and found a poker table along with a fridge and small kitchen. A packet of chips was open on the table.

"That's Marcus for you, always the gambler." Thalia grumbled. Just as she said that, a ferret poked its head out from inside the bag of chips and just sat there staring at them intently.

No knew what to do but suddenly a voice rang out from upstairs.

"Damn it Joey! Where the hell are you!?" A voice called out and made everyone freeze. "Honestly! Wait a minute… Did you set off that trap again? For crying out loud, I can't leave you for one minute without-" The voice was cut short when a boy appeared on the stairs and stared at everyone in shock.

"Marcus? Is that you?" Eragon asked. The boy gulped and his face turned into one of worry.

"Oh crap…"

**Marcus P.O.V**

He couldn't believe it, so many people in one room. This was bound to set off a nuclear bomb of a scent for monsters to find, he did like monster because they could use magic but still. And not to mention _them_! They would be able to find him now!

"You idiots! Do you have any idea what you lot have done?!" The seventeen year old shouted in anger while storming up to the group.

The one in front had a stoic face and was built like a tank. He was flawlessly handsome, he would give this guy that. The dazzling blue sword hanging on his hip made him wonder what kind of a weapon it was, one of a kind? Made from a metal no one has heard of? He radiated power along with a drop dead gorgeous blonde with sparkling blue eyes that reminded him of the sky.

To top it off, Thalia was there as well! And she was as smoking hot as ever. Everyone stared at him with confusion. Before anyone could respond he turned to the blue eyed blonde and gave her a charming smile.

"How's it going beautiful?" He was rewarded with a punch to the face and a bleeding nose.

"OW!" He said clutching was he believed to be a now broken nose and looked up to find the expressionless one was glaring at him. Obviously this handsome man was the one that hit him. He was about to fight him when he found Thalia leaning against some blonde haired dude that looked strangely like her and was laughing. He frowned as he cast a spell to fix his nose and wiped away the blood.

"That was brilliant! You truly are an idiot Marcus." Thalia said and regained her composure. Joey, his ferret and familiar had jumped onto his shoulders and just stared at the group.

"What? Why?" He asked confused. The others were trying to hide their laughing while the blue eyed chick looked at him with a stern face.

"Because she isn't a demigod, she is a dragon currently in human form. Plus you tried to hit on her while her literal soul partner was standing right in front of you." Thalia said wiping away tears.

He was shocked, a dragon?! "Have you all lost your minds?!" He yelled at them.

"Shut up Marcus, let us explain the situation to you." Annabeth said sternly and told him everything that had happened while he was away from camp. At the end of it all, he just look sheepish and scratched his head.

"I have missed out on a lot then haven't I?" Everyone just nodded in response. Silence took them all for a few minutes before he looked at Annabeth and grinned and opened his mouth to make a comment.

"Holy Zeus! Annabeth you look-" He was cut off by murderous glares by Percy and Annabeth.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." She growled. Percy did the same but leaned towards Marcus when Annabeth turned away.

"She is bloody hot though." Percy whispered and he grinned.

Percy was one of the only people he was friends with at the camp and one of the only ones to take notice of him aside from Ethan, Thalia, Annabeth and Alabaster. Though he was only friends with Percy and Ethan. It was funny, he was friends with Percy but he had a fear of water, ironic really.

He and Ethan had a lot in common and hearing that he died in the Titan war saddened him but he was over joyed to hear that he changed sides before his death. His brother Alabaster was sort of close to him but they fought on opposite sides in the war and Alabaster showed no signs of changing sides or his views on the gods.

"Is he always this flirty?" He heard the roman demigod Jason ask Thalia who was his sister, small world.

"Always. Single or not, no girl can escape his flirting, it's a part of his personality." Thalia answered back to her brother, it made him smile.

'_Thalia, you know me so well._' He mused mentally but the smile was wiped from his face when he heard Jason reply.

"And he always dresses this stupid?" Jason asked and Thalia broke into a fit of laughter.

He scowled and walked up to Jason. "Excuse me but I don't dress stupid! Just look at me, I am a thing of beauty." He said and struck a pose and puffed out his chest.

Thalia was now laughing even harder and everyone else started to join in including this Eragon guy. Marcus had instantly liked Eragon when he learned that he used a form of magic that no one else could use, he was determined to learn it from him.

"Guess again, you look like a pimp." Hazel said laughing.

"A sexy pimp mind you, I mean look at me!" Everyone burst into laughter again but he saw some of them nod at his statement.

"He is good looking in a way." Thalia mumbled quietly. He broke into a beaming smile and gave her a wink that made her freeze with wide eyes. Not many people knew it but his hearing was incredible. Almost nothing went by him unnoticed.

He looked into a mirror and smiled at what he saw that made Thalia, a man hating hunter, think was good looking.

He had nice beautiful tanned skin, the kind that made people that go to the beach jealous. He had a nice lean and strong build and dirty blonde hair. His brown eyes were like dark chocolate, he liked that.

He wore a nice black top hat, fingerless gloves and a red burgundy shirt with the top buttons undone. Nice brown pants flowed down his legs and he also had nice brown cowboy boots. To top it all off, he had a black trench coat and held a cane in his right hand.

The cane was his weapon for melee combat, he was never a fan of using swords. The cane channelled his magic spells and he also had his playing cards that were imbued with heavy magic for a variety of uses.

And the final weapon and a most trusted companion that had stayed silent the whole time was his familiar Joey, the ferret on his shoulder. Joey could actually speak English but for some reason he remained silent for the whole ordeal happening before him.

"Marcus, you said that we did something, what is that exactly?" Annabeth suddenly asked and he went pale. He gave the daughter of Athena a look that screamed 'You can't be serious right?'.

"Seriously, you lot are like a nuclear bomb! Monsters will come from everywhere with you lot all together! Plus if you found me, then _they_ have as well…" He said quietly.

Everyone narrowed their eyes. "What do you mean 'they'?" Eragon asked.

He sighed and sat down in a chair around the poker table and looked at them all.

"I am being followed."

"By who?"

"Not sure, five people I believe but they are powerful nonetheless. Whenever I try to move about, they are somewhere nearby. Monster attacks were non-existent now for some strange reason but these five people have been following me around for at least two months now.

I have to move from hiding place to hiding place, hoping they won't find me again. I cast spells to mask my demigod scent and made it so my magic is nearly undetectable. I did that a month ago and have been able to hide out here for that time.

But obviously now that you are here and your scents and aura's are not masked, you have led them right to me. Add in earthquakes and I would say that something is up to no good and it wants me gone." He said and rubbed his eyes.

He wouldn't admit it but he was tired, all the running he had been doing and the traps and magic he used were taking its toll.

"Don't worry Marcus, we will be fine now that we have help." Joey whispered into his ear and that made him smile.

His familiar was right, he wasn't alone now. He could take down the five stalkers and move on to somewhere else, Las Vegas was getting old now. One could only stand to be in this place for so long.

Plus most 'magic' tricks he saw performed, he already knew how to do them. Now Dynamo, that was a man he wanted to see. Rumours had it that he was a son of Hecate and that is how he does some of his tricks. Son of magic or not, he wanted to know his secrets.

"Now that you mention it, monsters haven't really attacked us at all. We have been experiencing earthquakes and some of us thought we were being followed." Percy said while rubbing his chin in thought.

That was all he needed to know, he jumped out his chair and grabbed his packets of cards and some nectar and ambrosia and pocketed the items.

"We must leave now." He said seriously and immediately everyone went into action and they were ready to leave within a minute. Weapons were all drawn and they waited behind the son of Hecate who was standing at the door.

"Okay, no doubt these guys are nearby. The spell I used to mask myself is gone and now our aura's just that much more noticeable. We need to split up so we can confuse these guys and make them split up. Percy, Jason, Thalia, Nico and Eragon, you guys come with me. You five with me should balance out our auras when we split into two groups. They won't know which group to go for because we will all seem really powerful considering we are our parents' strongest kids. We will meet back together at the airport all right?" He explained to everyone.

Percy, Thalia and Nico groaned. He smirked, Thalia may not know it but he knew of her fear. In fact he spent a lot of time at camp learning about Thalia, there was just something about her, something he liked.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and stared at everyone present, some of the most powerful demigods alive were before him, even children that weren't of the Big Three would give Percy and Nico a run for their money. He smiled at the thought.

"Let's go!" And with that, they all ran out the door and ran in opposite directions.

They all were running as fast as they could. Eragon seemed to be holding back and sprinting at the demigod's level of abilities. It made him wonder just what Eragon was capable of.

It didn't take long before three hooded figures stepped out of the shadows and appeared in front of the group in the middle of an empty street. They revealed themselves and each of them were smirking.

"You are quite hard to track Marcus Mystolasso. Now you will come with us." The tall one in the middle said. He had black hair and red eyes that seemed to have red fire in them that burned with every passing second.

He was built massively and held a Celestial Bronze pike with an arrow looking head that radiated heat.

The other was a slightly shorter male with one sky blue eye and a murky green one. He had messy brown hair and a scar ran across his face from his left eye to the bottom of his lip. He was lean and muscular and carried a Celestial Bronze sword that glowed with a blue aura. He looked similar to Luke.

The third and final figure there was a female and she had flowing black hair that reached past her shoulders and her eyes were a nice golden yellow and she seemed to naturally shine. She definitely was beautiful, such a shame she wasn't on their side.

"And who might you be beautiful?" He grinned at the girl that looked to be around sixteen.

She shot him a smile but the look in her eye was that of annoyance. "Name's Lucy Fisher sweetheart. Daughter of Apollo." She gave Nico a wink who was staring at her with wide eyes.

"Enough! You will come with us at once!" The tall one said in a threatening voice.

Marcus pretended to look bored. "And who might you be big guy? And why should I come with you?"

"The name is Amos, you are not worthy of knowing my parents' names. I am god of destructive war, torture and storms. And we need you because your family's blood is quite useful and valuable." At the mention of his family, he froze and went pale, unwanted thoughts rushed their way into his mind.

"And this here is Victor Blackwell. Son of Hermes and blessed by Poseidon." Amos said. Everyone was stunned for a moment.

"What do you mean he is blessed?" Percy warily asked. The god scowled at him.

"Did you not hear me boy? It means exactly what I said, he is blessed. A Cyclops attacked a mortal woman by the name of Sally a few months ago and he saved her. Poseidon blessed him for his actions, he gained a few new powers but of course they don't compare to yours do they Jackson? I have heard a lot about you, growing up hearing nothing but the favoured son of Bubble Brain." Amos said, everyone struggled not to laugh at the name for Percy's dad. Bubble Brain certainly was a new one and though this god is against them, it was a name that won't be forgotten anytime soon.

"My mother was attacked?! Why didn't she tell me?" Percy said more to himself. Amos gave a smirk.

"Indeed she was, but I'm not here to talk about your stupid mother. Now fear the wrath of Amos! Or you could come peacefully Marcus and avoid a fight all together." The god said.

Before Marcus could speak, Thalia cut in with a confused look on her face. "Hang on, there isn't a god called Amos."

The god scowled and glared darkly, like he didn't appreciate the fact no one knew of his existence. "That is because I was born twenty years ago and raised in secret by my mother."

Everyone gasped in shock. Amos just grinned at them.

"Now enough talking, Marcus Mystolasso, you are coming with me." Amos said.

"Make me."

"If you insist."

Quicker than he thought possible, Amos was upon him and brought down his spear, he only just managed to deflect it with his cane. Before he could react, the god delivered a hard kick to his chest and sent him flying across the pavement.

He shook his head out of the daze to find everyone was being kept busy by the powerful demigods.

The daughter of Apollo was a master with her powers and shot streams of light at Eragon, Nico and Thalia.

Victor was running faster than the eye could follow and fought against Percy and Jason who had a hard time of trying to hit the quick son of Hermes.

He was brought back to his own fight against the god of destructive war when a massive spear came straight towards his head.

He quickly slammed his cane into the ground and the earth responded to his spell. Dirt and rock shot out of the ground and surrounded him in a layer of earthen protection just as the spear hit him. The shield was shattered and he launched into action, smashing the end of his cane into Amos's stomach and then releasing a burst of energy.

It sent the god flying and he crashed into a McDonalds that was across the street. He roared in anger and charged out of the store.

'_Good thing no one was in that building. Which come to think of it is strange, perhaps they are closing down? Wait, no, focus! Damn ADHD._' He thought to himself.

He stopped and stared at him with hatred and his spear glowed red and air became distorted around it. He gulped, the god saw this and looked at the spear and smirked.

"Do you know what this is boy? It is the symbol of my power, Torqueo! Latin for torture. Forged from the hatred and pain of the immortal Styx and in her river! My mother added my powers and essence to the spear when Styx finished making it. One simple cut and you not only feel like your insides are burning up but you feel the pain of everyone who has died by my weapon. You also feel the pain of what it would be like to bathe in the river. A curse if you will, it truly is pain's greatest weapon! And you know the best part? Each time you are hurt by it, the pain doubles!" He said grinning madly, Marcus eyed the weapon with caution.

Before he could react, the god was charging at him again and raised his spear to impale him. He knew that he couldn't get away in time and closed his eyes in acceptance.

After waiting for a few seconds and nothing happening, he opened his eyes to find Amos rglying on his back and found Joey sitting on his chest looking innocent.

"Joey! You never cease to amaze me!" He grinned and the ferret gave a smile before sending a fireball into the god's face and then making his way over to his friend.

"Where did you go you magical ferret?" Marcus asked.

"Ah, that's for me to know and for you to not find out." Joey cheekily said. They stopped talking when a growl and an angry god got up off the ground and gave him a death stare.

"You are going to pay for that." Was all Amos said before his eyes turned electrical and lightning blasts shot forth from them.

He yelped and dodged with the best of his ability while Joey hung onto his back for dear life. But his ADHD was working overtime on dodging the powerful blasts of lightning coming from Amos's eyes that he didn't see Amos throw his spear after another blast.

Torqueo flew through the air and impaled him through the hand and continue to fly and dragged his body with it until it hit a wall and got lodged in the bricks unable to move.

The worst pain imaginable coursed throughout his body. His body heat rose in a matter of seconds and he felt like his blood was boiling, roasting him from the inside out. Images of his life flashed before his eyes, his time at camp and hitting on Thalia and fighting against the Titans in the war.

But these images where gone just as quick as they came, he couldn't seem to remember anything as he felt like his soul was being ripped apart. He let out a sound he had never made before, a blood curdling scream that was unearthly and sent shivers down everyone's spine and everyone froze when they heard the noise.

He felt like his body was dissolving right before him and turning to ashes. The worst part was the fact that in his head, the pain was a hundred times worse mentally as he felt the same pain from other victims of Torqueo spread in his body but with each person, they always felt something a little bit different and that made the pain worse.

He finally understood what it was like to bathe in the river Styx and he would rather jump into a river of molten lava then endure this again.

The pain started to subside just before he was about to pass out and likely die when a certain god loomed over him with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Scream for me again little demigod. **Let me hear your pain!**" The last part came out in a demonic voice that he didn't think existed and sent shivers down his entire body. Amos grabbed the end of the spear and twisted it, inducing more pain that he felt before, another unearthly scream escaped his lips as he experienced true pain once more but it hurt twice as much.

Amos then ripped the spear out of his hand and he fell to the ground whimpering. The god raised it above him and prepared to impale him in the chest, a pain that would be ten times worse than he felt in the hand.

"**Don't worry, you won't die. But you will wish you did.**" His demonic voice echoed out and he brought the spear down.

* * *

**There we go folks! Our enemy for this story is starting to stir and we see some of his servants in action, one of which includes a new god! Amos!  
And we get to see Marcus Mystolasso! Hylian Mage's OC!  
Who was Marcus's father? Who are Amos's parents? Why do they want Marcus? All shall be answered soon.  
Please review and let me know what you think and I shall see ya all at the next chapter!**


	9. The Power of Speed and Light

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait. I planned on reading Blood of Olympus before working on this story again but I don't have the book yet (so depressed about that). So I decided Blood of Olympus can wait, curse my town for not having a bookstore or a decent one because there is a second hand bookstore around but nothing of interest is in it. So please, NO SPOILERS OF ANY KIND, I have not read BOO.  
Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Reply to guest reviews.**

**'Someone'- Thank you, glad you are liking the story, I have cool things planned and I hope you continue to enjoy future content.**

* * *

**(Jason P.O.V)**

The fight was initiated to quickly, he barely had time to register what was going on. He saw Amos pounce at Marcus and they engaged in a dangerous and deadly fight. He had to give it to Hecate's son, he could hold his own in a fight very well.

He found himself standing next to Percy and staring down Victor, the son of Hermes and blessed by Poseidon. He didn't say a word as he raised his blue glowing sword. He charged with speed that was un-demigod like. He moved with grace and faster than anyone he had seen before.

His ADHD kicked in and he rolled to the side and found Percy did the same to avoid a strike that would have lopped both of their heads clean off. Victor just stared at them with a passive face as they stood in a defensive position next to each other.

The blue blade pulsed brighter and water started to seep through the ground and float up towards the sword. The water formed an identical sword to the one Victor was holding. The floating sword flew straight towards him. The water froze an inch from his face and became an icicle sword that floated in front of his eyeball. Percy grabbed the sword made of ice and smiled.

"You really think you could attack us with water? I am a child of Poseidon, water and everything about it can't be used against me. And I won't let you hurt my friends with my powers either." Percy said.

Victor said nothing, his silence was unnerving. He never spoke a word but smiled a little.

He sprinted forward with his inhuman speed that matched Hermes. His sword came down in an arch and clashed against Percy's makeshift ice sword but as soon as both blades crossed, Victor's blue blade glowed immensely bright and the ice sword turned back to water and was absorbed into the sword.

"What the?" Percy said confused, with the sword gone, Victor found an opening and kicked him in the ribs and sent him tumbling. Victor turned his attention to him and with his impassive face, raised his sword to strike.

He felt a tug in his gut and the skies got darker. The clouds swirled up above and the air hummed with electricity. A lightning bolt came down and he raised his Imperial Gold sword and the lightning struck the tip and was channelled into the sword and the bolt of lightning was directed at Victor.

Blue streams of energy flew at the demigod but something unexpected happened. The ground rumbled and Victor slammed his foot into the ground, a large earthen shield rose from the ground and took the powerful electric attack.

The earth exploded and the force knocked the demigod off his feet. Victor was quick to rising to his again just in time to block a strike from behind. Percy cursed and unleashed a flurry of attacks at lightning speed. His attacks were blocked every time.

He charged Victor in hope to overwhelm him with him and Percy attacking from both sides.

His sword flowed with serene grace and he felt his body hum with power and electricity, sparks flew off his sword with each strike.

His stab was about to pierce the demigod in the stomach with Victor's sword glowed dark blue and water surged forth from the sword and blasted him back and off his feet. When he landed on the ground, the water pushed his hands to the ground and froze him in place.

He cursed and yanked with all his strength to get free of the ice but he couldn't do it. Percy and Victor were a whirlwind of destruction and grace, their attacks were fast and precise.

No flaw could be found in their technique. Water was rising from the ground and spinning around both demigods, a battle of will and strength over the element. Victor's sword had something inscribed on the side, Vortex.

He slashed with Vortex and nicked Percy's sword hand. He yelped and quickly switched hands in time to block an overhead slash. The move left their enemy exposed and Percy took the opening, he delivered a powerful punch into his stomach. Victor grunted and fell to the ground.

"Percy!" Jason yelled in frustration, "Help me out!".

Percy looked towards him and a held his hand out. The ice melted back to water. Unfortunately, while his concentration was on him and not Victor, Vortex appeared out of Percy's right shoulder. His friend yelled in pain as the sword was yanked out of his body and he was cast aside.

"PERCY!" Jason yelled helplessly as he watched Percy get thrown. His head hit a rock and knocked him out cold.

Rage filled him and the air was filled with tension as the sky hummed and rumbled with power. He let out a yell and summoned lightning bolts from the sky and cast them at Victor. The demigod's eyes went wide and large bolts of electricity struck him in the chest.

Jason stalked over to his smoking form and was about to drive his sword into his heart when an unearthly scream caught his attention. It send shivers down his spine and he turned to find Marcus pinned against a wall with Amos's spear in his hand. Amos had a sadistic grin on his face.

"Scream for me again little demigod. **Let me hear your pain!**" That last part came out in a demonic voice that would haunt him for the rest of his days. Pure evil.  
The god wrenched the spear from his hand and Marcus fell to the ground whimpering, the god raised his spear and aimed for his chest.

"**Don't worry, you won't die. But you will wish you had**." The demonic voice said and Amos brought the spear down.

**(Nico** **P.O.V)**

Lucy Fisher was unlike anything he had encountered before. She was beautiful and deadly.

She possessed powers he had not seen before in a descendant of Apollo. He prepared to fight her and be done with it. She surely couldn't last long at all against two children of the big three and a near immortal man that was as skilled in magic as Hecate's children and moved as fast as Tyche.

Eragon pointed his beautiful blue blade at her and spoke in a commanding voice, "Surrender and you shall not be harmed." He spoke with authority and yet his voice was like milk, it was smooth and warm and had a musical tone to it.

Lucy flashed a smile that would make Apollo proud, so bright and brilliant.

"Sorry sweetie, as cute and intimidating as you and death boy are, I am not going down without a fight." And with that, her body began to glow.

Light was drawn to her, darkening the surroundings as she glowed brighter and brighter. There was a flash of light and standing there was a being that seemed to be made entirely of light, heat and beautiful at the same time.

"Well that is new." Thalia said and readied herself with a her spear and Aegis.

"Come and face the light!" Lucy shouted but it seemed to be directed at him. Polar opposites about to engage in conflict, darkness and light.

He decided to accept the challenge willed the shadows to copy Lucy. It surrounded his body was enveloped in darkness with only his eyes visible from his shadowy appearance. Lucy charged forward without any weapons. Thalia responded with sending lightning at her.

The blue energy was just absorbed into her body and she glowed brighter. Lucy gave a literally blinding smile and launched lightning back at Thalia who was struck in the chest and send flying across the pavement. Her hair stood up on end and she stared with wide eyes.

"Lightning, a great source of energy… and light." Lucy said and extended her hand and a laser beam of pure light shot forth, the attack was unavoidable because light travels very fast, he at least learned that from mortal schools. It hit him in the chest and his entire body exploded with pain. She attacked Eragon with the laser beam of light.

"Garjzla!" Eragon shouted and the attacked dissipated. A similar beam of light formed in his hand and he sent his own beam back at Lucy who was knocked off of her feet from the attack.

"What did you say?" He asked groaning while getting back to his feet. That attack packed one heck of a punch.

"Light." Eragon said.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, I can do many things with only one word."

The being made of light stood and let out a laugh.

"You think that hurt me? Light is my power and nothing is faster than light!" She screamed and light formed in her hand to make a short sword made of pure light and energy. She flashed in front of Eragon and slashed at him. The attack cut his upper arm and he growled in pain while she flashed back to her starting position in an instant.

"_Nothing is faster than light… Of course! That's it!_" Nico thought to himself. He willed the shadows to form a sword made of darkness.

"There is one thing as fast if not faster than light." He said.

"And what might that be?" Lucy asked.

"Darkness." He said with a smirk. Shadow traveling would be taken to a whole new level.

He disappeared and reformed next to her in an instant and went to stab but her sword blocked his, being so close to her, he felt the intense heat she gave off while she felt the ice cold feeling he gave off, equals.

She flashed and he dissipated and reformed wherever she would appear. They exchanged blows all the while.

After fighting her for a few minutes. He saw her grow tired and her light dimming and flickering on her form. He too was growing tired from using so much power and energy.

But he knew without a doubt he could keep going for longer than her because he was a son of Hades after all, they were very powerful.

She flashed away from him and the light that surrounded her body disappeared. He appeared next to Eragon and Thalia and stopped as well to conserve his strength.

"Nicely one Death Breath." Thalia said with a smile.

"Yes, let us finish this." Eragon said and all three of them charged. He withdrew his Stygian Iron blade and closed the gap between him and Lucy quickly. Lucy unsheathed her own Celestial Bronze sword, Solaris.

She was skilled and very quick for a daughter of Apollo. She blocked everyone's attacks, even though he saw the strain it had on her to try defend against the ferocity of all their attacks, Eragon was unbelievably quick, just like his fight with Tyche.

His skill and knowledge was also extensive, he was sure Eragon and Percy were equals in swordplay. Even if Eragon had some advantages like magic.

Thalia thrust her spear but the blow was knocked aside and Lucy's hand glowed bright and she slammed her fist into Thalia's face.

The daughter of Zeus was sent flying back. She got up and her face was red with wisps of smoke coming off of her.

Her rage and anger built and she screamed. She got up and charged with intense ferocity. She swung her spear in arcs and sweeps. She managed to overpower Lucy and impale her knee. She howled in pain and a burst of light knocked Thalia off her feet again.

She got up smoking even more than before and her a murderous glint in her eyes.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed and swung her spear again and cut her shoulder. Lucy crawled backwards away from them with fear evident in her eyes.

An unearthly scream captured everyone's attention. He turned to find Amos grinning like a madman and he held his spear above his head.

"**Don't worry, you won't die. But you will wish you had**." A demonic voice said that made his blood run cold. Amos brought his spear down.

His ADHD instinctively kicked in and he summoned a shadow barrier between the god and demigod. The spear bounced off of the shield and blasted Amos back. He used his powers to transport Marcus to them and away from the god's grasp.

"**NO! BLAST IT ALL TO HADES… Hades… Nico di Angelo, you will die for this.**" Amos said and turned to face him. He moved forward ready to kill when thunderous bolts of electricity struck him from the sky.

"No one hurts my friends!" Jason yelled out. Amos growled and turned to face the son of Zeus.

"Nico." He turned to find Eragon speaking to him, "Take everyone and get them to safety, allow me to deal with Amos."

"Are you insane?! You could be killed, that is a god of torture and war you are going up against. We will help you."

"No, deal with Victor and Lucy and get out of here. Percy is wounded and so is Marcus, you need to get them out of harm's way. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Eragon said raised his swords and shouted 'Brisingr'. The sapphire blade was instantly lit up with blues flames.

Amos faced Eragon and raised a brow.

"**Interesting, a mortal that radiates power like a demigod. Who are you?**" Amos asked.

Eragon got into a battle stance, "I am Eragon Bromsson. Last free Dragon Rider to Saphira, slayer of the shade Durza and killer of the immortal king Galbatorix. I am justice!"

Amos laughed loudly, "**Durza? Galbatorix? Don't sound very threatening.** **Very well Eragon, I'll play along. Come forth Rider, I'll show you the true meaning of pain!**"

Eragon ran towards the god and began to fight.

"Quick, we need to get out of here." He said to Thalia, the hunter gave a nod and turned to find Lucy glowing.

"What is she- NO!" Thalia shouted and pounced towards her but Lucy vanished in a flash of light.

"NO! DAMN IT!" Jason shouted across the road. Nico looked to find Victor disappear into water vapour and vanish also.

Nico grabbed Marcus and rushed over to Jason who had Percy slung over his shoulder.

"Let's go, we need to get somewhere safe." Nico said and gave one last look back at Eragon who was struggling to dodge the god's attacks. They all turned and fled.

**(Eragon P.O.V)**

He rolled to the side in time to dodge a massive spear. It would have gone straight through his chest. He pounced and brought Brisingr down in an arc and cut into Amos's arm. The god roared and swatted him aside with his other hand.

The fire made the wound worse by burning away at the skin and flesh. Gold blood ran down Amos' arm and the god didn't look pleased about it. He swung his spear but it was blocked by his sword. He had been fighting the god for ten minutes, more than enough time for the others to get away. He raised his hand and shouted words in the Ancient Language.

"Istalri!" He shouted. The blue flames on Brisingr shot forth and blasted Amos in the face.

"**ARRRRGGGHHH!**" The god screamed as the magical flames burned the flesh from his face. Amos swung his spear wildly as he couldn't see, unfortunately, it caused a deep gash in his leg. He let loose a scream and collapsed onto the ground.

He thought he had felt pain before this was something else, it was unlike anything he had felt before, his blood boiled and he felt like he was swimming in a pool of lava. Except the pool of lava was more of an inviting option than this pain.

He also had flashes of his memories, he saw Saphira's egg and Durza torturing Arya. He witnessed the times he spent with Oromis training. He saw the battles that he took part in and most of all, he saw the king, laughing at him madly and screaming that he had won. The pain died down after a minute but he looked up to find Amos glaring at him with a look of utter hatred.

"**Marcus got away, I guess you'll do instead ****_Rider._**" Amos sneered.

"_Saphira, I'm sorry._" He mentally projected out as Amos's fist came straight towards his face. His vision turned dark as he lost consciousness.

**(Piper P.O.V)**

They had encounter all kinds of monsters when they left Marcus's hideout. It seemed they had been in waiting the whole time. Wave after wave charged at them and time after time they fended them off.

She was glad to have Saphira on their side, when she changed into her real form, every monster stopped to stare at her size and beauty. That didn't last long when Saphira tore through their ranks, clawing dozens of monsters with her fire, claws and tail. She was ruthless, just what they needed against a small army of monsters.

A Cyclops came running towards her but she was ready for it.

"Please stop." She said.

The Cyclops stopped and stared her in a daze.

"Please turn around and go away, don't come back."

"I will go away and won't come back." It said and took off in the opposite direction.

The fight was almost over with the gigantic Saphira toasting a Laestrygonian. She suddenly reared back and let out a loud and pain filled roar. She fell to the ground and had a fit. She kept clear like everyone else until Saphira calmed down.

"Saphira? What is wrong?" Hazel kindly asked. The giant blue dragon projected her thoughts of pain, sadness and anger in the minds of the demigods.

"_Eragon. He has been captured._"

* * *

**There we go. What do you think of Victor, Lucy and Amos and the chapter?**

**Also here are the translations for the Ancient Language.**

**Garjzla- Light**

**Istalri- Flames**


	10. Discovery

**Hello everybody. Next chapter here. Now I do want to say that The Darkness Rises is connected to this story but I am not sure I want to go past having a small appearance from my OC Lorgon every now and then or involving him in the story. Involving him more would mean spoilers for those who read my other story, so what do you guys think? Involve him or just a few appearances now and then.**

**Second of all, this chapter is a bit intense I suppose, depends on the person reading. This story is going to be 'full on', adult themes involved like torture for example are going to be involved. But I won't go too far into it, like lemons for example, not my thing yet. So adult themes are there but depending on the theme involved influences the amount of details I'll go into, does that makes sense?  
I think that is all soooo... onto the story, enjoy!  
**

**Replies to guest**** reviews**

**'Guest'- Wait no more friend, here you go.**

**'Guest (second one to review)'- OOOKKKAAAYYY lol. I present the next chapter.**

* * *

.

**Eragon P.O.V**

He groaned as he felt pain move throughout his stiff body. He tried to open his eyes but it took a lot of energy he didn't have. As his sense started to wake up, he could hear people shouting at one another, voices he didn't recognize.

"-Bradly, I swear to Hades if you do that again, I'll cut off your bloody hand!" A female voice shouted in anger. He found himself tied to a chair, his hands behind his back. He tried to move his hands but it didn't work.

"Threaten me again, I dare you!" A male voice responded with venom.

"Shut up Bradly, our guest it waking up." The same feminine voice said.

He tensed a bit but slowly forced his eyes open. A young girl of about eighteen years old stared at him. She was a bit too close for comfort. She was beautiful yet frightening.

"_Why are all demigods and gods like this?_" He mentally groaned, a lot of girls he had seen in this world were stunning, it was starting to annoy him in a way. He could not deny that he found them attractive but he was in love with Arya and everything else was serving as a distraction for him.

Her blood red eyes were mesmerizing, her tanned skin gave her an extra youthful appearance. Black curly hair flowed just past her shoulders and her smile reminded him of Arya's. She wore what people of this world called 'shorts' and 't-shirt', pants and tunic made more sense to him. Her red top and blue shorts gave off a simple and relaxed vibe but he couldn't be too careful.

"Good morning handsome, how are you feeling this morning?" The girl asked.

He took in his surroundings, it looked foreign to him, like everything else in this world. Two others were in the room with him, faces he didn't know. The first boy had brown eyes and hair, bits of his hair stuck out in all directions. He wore black cargo pants and a black leather jacket.

The other boy was the complete opposite, he looked like royalty. He wore a three-piece suit along with Italian leather shoes, his black hair was combed over flat. His green eyes stared at him with distaste. He dressed with style.

"Who are you? Where am I?" He asked. The girl in front of him smiled.

"An abandoned warehouse, no one will find you here. I am Tara Jones, daughter of Perses, the Titan of Destruction and Peace. The guy in the jacket, his name is Tristan Rogers, son of Aeolus and finally we have Bradly Quin in the suit over there, son of Attis, god of vegetation." Tara said.

The doors to the room opened and Amos walked in along with Victor and Lucy.

"Leave us. Except you Tara, you stay here." Amos ordered. Victor kept his expressionless face on and didn't say a word as he turned a left. Tristan and Bradly grumbled but left. Lucy glared at the god.

"I thought we were going to torture him together?"

"We are, me and Tara. Now leave before I blast you sky high." Amos threatened. Lucy stomped off cursing under her breath.

"I truly hate demigods, they are frustrating and worthless yet father thinks they are of use. Thank Chaos for you Tara, the world needs demititans." He said.

"Thank you but you are not a Titan. Why say this world needs more of my kind when you are not even one of us?"

"I don't care for your questions, let us begin today's 'session' shall we?" He said and snapped his fingers.

An assortment of tools appeared on a metal trolly, none of them looked good. Amos glided his fingers over one until he found one that was to his liking. He picked up a set of plyers and made his way to him. He snapped his fingers again and his hands were bound in front of him instead of behind, it gave him a small relief from the slight pain in his shoulders.

He bent down until he was squatting in front of him, he wore a sick grin.

"Now, first question, you ready _Eragon_?" Amos sneered, "Who are you and where are you from?"

"I'm Eragon." He said confused, Amos raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I know your name but _who_ are you? Or I suppose more appropriately, _what_ are you? A mortal shouldn't be able to move that fast nor should they have such power at their fingertips."

He couldn't tell Amos about Alagaësia. Who knows what might happen if he did. He racked his brain to come up with something quickly. His inwardly smiled when he remember something Annabeth told him on their trip to find Marcus.

"I am a clear sighted mortal who is blessed by Tyche and Hecate." He said. Tara and Amos both stared at him hard. Amos scrutinizing him the most.  
"You are blessed by Tyche but ultimately, you are lying, let me show you what happens to liars." He said and he used the plyers to grab hold of one of his fingernails.

He pulled hard and the nail tore out, he howled in pain as the nail was torn from his flesh. Blood poured from his index finger and the nail was put into a little metal bowl.

"Let me tell you how this going to work Eragon, you lie to me and the tortures become worse every time. This is starting off easy. Now Tara if you please."

"Sorry handsome but it must be done. Maybe we could have some fun afterwards once this is done." She whispered in his ear, he shuddered, "Where is Marcus Mystolasso?"

"Don't know." As he said those words, Tara's fist smashed him in the face, his head snapped back from the force. He growled as he felt his nose crack and break under the surprising force Tara packed behind the hit. A warm liquid dripped out his nose, coating the top of his lip red.

"Where is Marcus?" Tara asked again. He shook his head and Tara smiled.

"This'll be fun, how long can you last I wonder?" She said to herself as she grabbed a hammer and swung it into his kneecap. It was crushed under the blow and he yelled in pain. Amos was on the verge of laughing.

"You know, I think I'll let you handle this Tara. I have something to attend to." He said and walked away.

Tara waited to he left and put the hammer down. She walked over and sat on his lap, his eyes widened and he tried to move but his legs were tied to the chair and his arms were now tied to the chair's arms.

She stroked his face with her hand and gave him a smile. Her other hand touched his pointed ears.

"You know, I have never seen someone like you. You are so different to other men. Your pointed ears are just so… unique. I do not wish to torture you and ruin you, you are just too cute and attractive. So I'll ask you again Eragon, where is Marcus?" She searched his eyes and when he stayed silent she gave a smirk.

She pushed herself up against him, he struggled to get her off but being tied to a chair didn't help when a demigod or demititan was sitting on you, she could overpower him easily. She placed her lips next to his ear and whispered softly.

"Have it your way then, I'm sorry for this." She said and got off him, he let out a sigh of relief that she hadn't done anything to him.  
She went to the table and picked up the hammer again. He braced himself for the hours of torture that were to come.

**Arya P.O.V**

The land was in utter chaos, cities and towns had no clear boarders or which side of the conflict they were on. She left Dathedr in charge of sorting out their side and forces. She was currently climbing Helgrind.

No one knew that Murtagh was there and she figured it might have to stay that way for some time until the confusion of the civil war died down and enemies and allies were clear.

She almost lost her footing climbing the rocky mountain. She didn't want another war, she wanted to settle down from war and start living a peaceful life. All she has known was war because of Galbatorix. It was at moments like this that she missed Eragon.

She wanted her best friend back, the only person to understand her. She was planning on giving him her true name, she trusted him that much. She wasn't sure how she felt romantically towards him but all she wanted was to hold him and talk to him. He made her feel safe and relaxed, peaceful.

Droplets of water splashed on the ground in front of her, she looked towards the heavens and found the skies were dark. Moments later rain began to fall heavily.

"Perfect." She muttered and pulled a hood over her head. She continued to climb.

The water turned the ground into slushy mud and she slipped a few more times but never fell over, the rain poured down even harder and thunder sounded in the distance. She finally reached the summit and saw a glow of light coming from the cave. She shivered as the rain and heavy winds pelted against her, flashes of lightning went off and the skies thundered with noise.

She went into the cave and found it surprisingly warm, it felt cosy. She felt magic wards in place so the heat didn't leave the cave and the cold and rain didn't come in. The noise of the storm was also muffled.

She lifted her hood and headed towards the fire in the centre of the cave where Murtagh and Thorn were. Murtagh was deep in thought while tending to the fire and Thorn was spread out in a corner, his body snaking around the cave walls.

"Strange weather out there isn't it?" She said and sat down next down in front of the campfire. He jumped, startled but let out a sigh.

"Damn it, you scared the hell out of me." He grumbled. She gave an innocent shrug.

He chuckled lightly, "Yes, this weather certainly is rare. If I recall, this place has an arid climate."

"You are correct."

He poked the fire with stick and watched embers fly out. Flames were mesmerizing to look at, it was otherworldly if you stared at it long enough. The flames danced and burned the wood, turning it into hot coals, the colours and the way the flames moved was oddly calming.

"What news do you bring with you? What is happening out there?" He asked. She looked at him with sad eyes.

"Civil war has erupted. Confusion is running rampant throughout the whole of Alagaësia. You need to stay hidden until things become clearer for us. I wish Eragon was here, all of this could have been prevented." She said. Murtagh's face hardened at the mention of his brother.

"What is it that bothers you?" She asked.

He stopped poking the fire and threw the stick in, watching it burn.

"I encountered someone while I was here."

She raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"When I came here, the cave felt off. There was an intense fog and everything was cold… like death cold. I could barely see a few steps in front of me but there was a cloaked man tending to a fire. I didn't notice it at the time but now looking back on it, he felt old and powerful, it wasn't natural." He said and shuddered a little.

"What was his name?"

"He gave me some philosophical answer about what is considered a name. He said his birth name was Lorgon."

That name echoed about in her mind, it was familiar but yet foreign to her. It seemed to be old, belonging to another time and place, such a strange feeling. Suddenly her surroundings rushed past her vision as an image of man with glowing eyes flashed before her. The clouds above him darkened and before him was Du Weldenvarden. He glanced above and smirked, "It is time." He mumbled and the vision ended.

She gasped and found Murtagh studying her.

"Let me guess. You had a vision?" He asked to her surprise. She simply nodded. Seeing that vision made her feel uneasy, something wasn't right. Though she wasn't sure what she witnessed.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Because when I looked into Lorgon's eyes, I too had a vision. I saw Therinsford burning to the ground, the place being turned to ashes before my very eyes. Lorgon's family was slaughtered before him. He spoke to me in the Ancient Language, confirming that it indeed did happen."

"But that is impossible, the town still stands."

"I thought the same thing. He then told me that the answer to getting him back lies in the king's treasury. Not sure what he means by that. But he then went down a corridor and I followed him, it led to a dead end and he was gone. The fog lifted afterwards, the cold feeling gone. I don't know what to think of him." Her eyes widened.

"The king's treasury, he must mean the treasury of Galbatorix. I was going to ask the Eldunarí to help me break through the wards but then Orrin betrayed everyone, he manipulated my mother and Orik against Nasuada. Maybe an answer to what happened to Eragon and Saphira is in there but we can't do anything until the war is over and we retake Urû'baen." He gave a nod and put another log on the fire. Embers flew up into the air, it was strange to think that something so beautiful could be so destructive.

"So how is Nasuada?" He asked.

"She isn't doing too well. Another war is not something she or any of us wanted but it is necessary. Orrin is power hungry and the war with Galbatorix broke him, he may have made a good king once but that day is long past."

Murtagh fingered the pommel of his sword Zar'roc. He stared at the red blade for a moment before looking into her eyes.

"Galbatorix has ruined everyone's lives. He broke everyone in some way, Orrin I think is no exception. People may hate me, despise me but I'll do what I can to stop Orrin, to prove myself to the people. Maybe I'll find acceptance in this war against him." He said and stood up.

"I am going to rest. You should do the same." He walked over to Thorn. He rested against the red Dragon's belly and Thorn folded his wings over him.

She laid down on the ground next to the fire, listening to the peace crackles. The muffled sound of rain and thunder outside also washed over her, she felt calm and closed her eyes, slowly drifting into the realm of sleep.

**Amos P.O.V**

Flashing into his mother's palace, he heard the sounds of crying. He frowned and stepped into the palace, the place radiated anger and hatred. Skulls and bones were all over the walls along with different weapons. He made his way to the source of the crying, his mother's bedroom.

He opened the door and found his mother crying tears of… joy? She was smiling and a misty figure of man sat beside her on the end of her bed, his facial features distorted and his form flickered.

"Mother, father? What is going on?" He asked. His mother looked up and gave him a smile.

"Amos, good news. I am with child again." He paused in shock and looked at the misty figure.

"Great news to hear mother. Could I speak to father for a moment alone?" He said and his mother walked out of the room. The misty figure gestured for him to sit. He came and sat down next to his father.

"She is pregnant?"

"_Yes, I promised her so much if she helped me. She has followed through on everything and so I used what strength I had to plant my seed in her womb. She carries twins._" His evil and silky voice said.

"That was dangerous! You have delayed the plan even further. I was what you promised her. And now you give her more children?"

"_Don't you dare question me. This helps us. With two more gods with us, we will have a better chance at taking Olympus from the Olympians. I love your mother funnily enough, she will be my queen once I rise from Tartarus. I never expected to feel anything for her but unexpected things happen. So I gave her more children. Everything will be fine but we must find Marcus Mystolasso. Until then, continue with the plan._"

"How will she hide this pregnancy from the gods?"

"_The gods are fools. She had you didn't she? She raised you up and now here you are. This time will be no different. I have spoken to Chronos. He will speed up their growth. When they are born, in three months they shall be your age and fully matured. Everything is going according to plan. Now I know that you came here for a reason, what is it?_" His father asked.

"I was going to ask mother to contact you. I have captured a mortal called Eragon." The misty figure's eyes glowed bright for a moment.

"_I know him, I have been watching him closely. Something isn't right with him, find out where he comes from, who he is and why he has inhuman powers._ _Do it anyway you want but find out everything._" He grinned and nodded.

"Already on it father, soon we shall know everything." And his father's form flickered and his consciousness returned to Tartarus. His mother walked in and gave him a hug.

"I am afraid I cannot hang around mother. Things must be done to prepare for his rising."

"I understand, do what you must. And don't you worry about me, I can hide your siblings from the gods." She said.

"I know you can but be careful. Your brother Ares may be an idiot but he will be able to sense your children better than any Olympian." Amos said and stroked his mother's hair.

"Let him come, a god of war won't survive against the goddess of destructive war." He smiled and kissed his mother on the forehead.

"Soon Olympus shall fall and a new era will begin. Farewell mother." He said and flashed away.

**Ares P.O.V**

The council meeting was as boring as always. Zeus discussing the possible threats that could be targeting Olympus. He was carving drawings of death and destruction into the arm of his throne with his combat knife.

That was when he felt something. A tingling feeling in the back of his head, he couldn't make out exactly what it was but he could have sworn that children of war had been conceived. He was concentrating so much that he tuned out of the conversation happening between the gods.

"ARES!" He jumped at the sound of Zeus's voice.

"What?!" He growled.

"Pay attention you idiot! I asked you if you have sensed anything." Zeus said gripping his master bolt tightly.

He had been tasked to look out for anything dangerous and deadly, as that was his specialty, deadly stuff.

"No father, I have not."

"Blast it! This is not going good. Athena, have you had any luck with your side of the prophecy?" Zeus asked. The goddess of wisdom had a sad look on her face.

"Yes, the only thing I can think of for that line of prophecy is your daughter Thalia Grace." Zeus turned as pale as Hades.

"_Daughter of the sky will lose her power_. _Her heart he shall devour. _It seems to make sense. I think she is going to die." Apollo chipped in. The room began to hum with energy as Zeus started to glow with power.

"MY DAUGHTER WILL NOT DIE!" He bellowed. Lightning crackled around him.

"Peace brother, we do not know if Thalia is even the person mentioned in the prophecy." Poseidon said. Zeus calmed down a bit.

Suddenly a flash of light entered the throne room and the goddess Tyche stood before everyone.

"Excuse me for the interruption but this is serious."

"Go ahead Tyche, we are honoured to have you here." Artemis said and the other gods agreed. Ares just rolled his eyes, he couldn't care less. He was more focused on the feeling in the back of his mind, trying to find out what it meant.

"Eragon has been captured." Tyche said and no said a word for a moment.

"What did you say?" Zeus finally said.

"Eragon has been captured by an unknown deity that goes by the name of Amos." Zeus slammed his fists on his throne and was seething with anger.

"WHO WOULD DARE HAVE A GOD CHILD AND NOT INFORM ME!" He roared and lightning shot out of his eyes and hit Apollo in the face. Zeus calmed down quickly and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry about that son." Zeus apologized. Apollo had his hair sticking out in all directions and his body smoking.

"I-It's q-quite ok-kay." He said through his convulsion. Zeus sighed deeply and rubbed his forehead.

"We need to rescue him, he is important to the prophecy and our survival. Ares, I want you to find out more about this Amos. Artemis, you will help the demigods find Eragon. Council dismissed." Zeus said and flashed out with a bang.  
_  
_Ares flashed out to his palace and sat down on his bed. The feeling in the back of his head became more noticeable. He was certain that godly children had been conceived and they were descendants of war. He could always sense children of war and with the existence of Amos uncovered, it became even more noticeable. He racked through his brain until he came to one conclusion on who could have had kids that he could notice. He flashed away to confront the person he thought of.

* * *

He appeared out the front of a red palace that was much like his, weapons of war and skulls could be seen all around the place. Statues of tanks and other destructive weapons littered the courtyard. A ten foot statue of Hitler and Stalin could be seen on either side of the front door.

"Good taste." He said to himself and he walked towards the front door and pounded on it with his fist.

The door opened to show a goddess that wore army uniform and combat boots, her eyes widened and surprise flickered across her features. She had a red aura around her emanating hatred and anger, the same thing he did.

"Ares! I didn't expect to see you here. I am afraid I must ask you to leave, I'm busy." She said and went to close the door when he blocked the door with his foot.

"Enyo, my lovely sister and lover. I just came to have a chat. Or I could always come back another time and invite father as well." He said grinning. Enyo slowly opened the door and let him in.

He walked to the living room where a nice long couch waited there. Enyo was beside him. He grabbed the goddess by the waist and pushed her down onto the couch, she glared at him but he lay down on top of her and pinned her down. She glared at him.

"Ares, what are you doing?!" She asked frantically. He took in her curves and nice form, she was a beautiful woman but that was not why he was here. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. She struggled under his grasp.

"Now, now Enyo, is that any way to treat a lover?" He said and increased his grip on her. She tried to move away but he kept her firmly in place. He used his left hand to keep her arms pinned down while his right travelled to her stomach.

Her eyes widened when she realized what he was doing and tried to thrash about had no success. His hand touched her stomach and the feeling in the back of his head sky rocketed. He felt two heartbeats coming from within her. He smirked and got off her and let her go. She gave him a murderous glare but he laughed in response.

"So you are having twins, and godly children at that. Let me guess, you are the mother to Amos as well?" He asked and she remained silent.

"I take that as a yes, who is the father dear sister? And why are you hiding this from us? Why would your child Amos capture Eragon unless… unless you are fighting against Olympus." He said and all the pieces of the puzzle came together,.

"Doesn't matter who the father is, I won't tell you, you piece of shit." She growled. He frowned and slapped her across the face.

"How dare you! I'll cut those children out of your womb before bringing you before Zeus you traitor whore!" He yelled. His anger rising, he withdrew his combat knife from earlier and Enyo withdrew hers.

"ME, A WHORE?!" She roared, "You sleep with that slut Aphrodite! And I'll kill you if you dare make a move against me."

He surged forward and slashed with his combat knife. Enyo jumped to the side to dodge the blow. She quickly latched onto his arm and smashed her knee into it, break his arm in half. He roared in pain and was surprised that she was quick enough to do something like that.

He slammed his foot into her kneecap and heard a satisfying breaking sound. She fell onto the floor and groaned in pain.

He went to curb stomp her went she jumped to her feet and roundhouse kicked him in the face. He went tumbling down to the ground and clutched his broken noise as warm liquid poured from it. He did a back flip and glared at Enyo.

"I always like a challenge." He grinned and pulled out his sword with his non broken arm. As a god of war, he could fight with both hands perfectly.

Enyo materialized a sword out of thin air and jumped towards him. He blocked and slammed his foot into her gut. She grunted and stumbled backwards.

She recovered and let a scream as a mass wave of energy slammed into him and sent him flying into the wall, he smashed through it and slammed into the dirt in the courtyard.

He felt dazed and spat dirt out of his mouth. He growled and extended his hand to the house, two could play at that game.

A red ball of energy formed in his hands and he sent it into the palace. An explosion went off that blew up half the palace. He was blown off his feet from the force and hit a statue of Napoleon. He rubbed the back of his head but grinned at the same time. It soon left his face when an enraged goddess of war emerged from her house smoking and limping.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT ARES!" She screamed and slammed her sword into the ground. The ground broke apart and huge boulders of dirt and rocked were launched at him.

He didn't remember the pain or what happened when she launched her attack, but he remembered staring into her through blurry vision. She grabbed him by the hair spat in his face.

"Olympus shall fall. There will be war brother, such a shame you won't be around to see it." She said and knocked him out.

* * *

**There we go, I decided to let you guys know who Amos's mother is but his father? That shall remain a secret for now mwahahaha. **


	11. Hell Hath no Fury like a Dragon

**I have returned! Been busy working on original stuff, other fanfics that got my imagination going and also I had a slight writers block on this one. But here we are, next chapter!**

**Guest review replies**

**'GR'- That makes zero sense as that can be taken in so many ways.**

**'Guest'- Cheers mate.**

**'Tykowski'- Yes, I saw that as well and I am aiming to fix this issue.**

**'Guest'- Here you go friend.**

**Also, 'Some Random Ibex', if you are still reading this story, I am going to use your OC in this story but with a few changes.**

* * *

**Percy P.O.V**

His skull ached with waves of pain. He groaned and sat up from what he felt was a bed. He saw he was in some kind of large tent. Multiple beds were on the floor and Marcus was in the bed next to him tending to his hand.

He gave a smile but he seemed distracted and kept glancing at his hand and went slightly pale.

"What happened to you?" He asked the son of magic.

"I got stabbed with Amos' weapon and it was the most painful thing I have experienced in a long time. But enough about me, you don't look too good yourself." He said.

He rubbed the back of his head where he was knocked out and looked at his bare chest and saw a scar on his right shoulder from where Vortex pierced his flesh. It didn't hurt to move around and the pain in his head had subsided quickly, thank the gods for ambrosia and nectar.

He got up and put on his Camp Half-Blood shirt. He walked out of the tent with Marcus only to see a blur of motion too quick to follow and Marcus was being held up in the air by a blue eyed blonde. Saphira beared her fangs and started to choke the life out of the young demigod.

"This is your fault, _demigod_! Eragon is gone, captured by the enemy and for what? You? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip out your throat right now." She growled in her human form, it had to be the scariest thing he had ever seen.

The others stayed back but were ready to help, they didn't want to suffer her wrath.

"Now Saphira, let's all calm down here. Marus is important to the enemy as a god was after him, and he hasn't done anything wrong, we can't kill him." Percy tried to reason but his hand went to his pen in his pocket just in case.

Her hands extended into claws and she whipped around to glare at him. Her free hand placed a single claw on his throat and he gulped slightly.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! ERAGON IS GONE! EVEN NOW I CAN FEEL HIS PAIN, I WILL NOT LET THIS CONTINUE! YOU LOT ARE THE REASON FOR HIS SUFFFERING! HE STAYED BACK SO YOU COULD GET AWAY!" She screamed in a pure frenzy and her throat began to glow.

'_Oh… Crap…_' He thought as he quickly jumped to the side as a large torrent of blistering hot blue flames bathed the ground where he had just been standing.

His friends tried to run forward to help him and Marcus but the flames forced them back. Saphira began to glow and a large scaly blue tail appeared from behind her. Her teeth sharpened into deadly daggers and her skin took on a slight blue hue. Large blue wings ripped through the back of her shirt, they bore a resemblance to that of a bat's wings.

'_Her forms have crossed?!_' He thought in awe, to make it worse, her height had also grown so she was taller than all of the demigods there.

Saphira let loose a roar that shook the very foundations of the earth and she cast Marcus aside like a rag doll. He flew back and smashed into the other demigods, knocking them all over.

Rage burned in her eyes as she leapt forward with near impossible speed. He cursed silently about having to fight again after just being healed but he was near full strength now.

She slashed at him with her talons, he uncapped Riptide and blocked the attack. His arms were shaking from the amount of strength that was required to hold Saphira back. A lizard like tongue hissed at him and Saphira lashed out with her tail. It slammed into him and knocked the wind out of him, he was sent flying backwards and hit the ground hard.

He groaned as pain filled his body, he spat out dirt and turned to face the enraged dragon, he knew that Saphira was acting out of blind anger and pain from losing Eragon but he would not hold back to protect the others, until Saphira could be controlled, he would do everything in his power to restrain her.

He came up with a plan but it would require time to execute as he never usually did this and it would be hard to do. But then again, he had Hazel and Nico there to help out with his crazy plan.

Saphira whipped her tail dangerously, just as she was about to strike, a massive dragon smashed into her side, sending her tumbling. He smiled, Frank had just caused a distraction and given the time he needed. He sprinted over to the demigods, who were keeping their distance and holding back with their attacks.

"Nico! Hazel! I need your help." They gave him a nod.

"I have a plan, my dad has powers over the earth right. Until Saphira calms down, we need to restrain her with the earth, using water would drain me too fast but with the earth, we just need to nab her and she won't be able to break free." They had worried looks on their faces.

"Are you sure about this? Your power might be… explosive since your dad is the _EarthShaker_. And it would require a bit of energy to trap her without her breaking free." Nico questioned.

A giant fireball sailed past them and hit Saphira in the stomach but it did little as she wrestled with a medium sized dragon in her cross form. Frank was putting up one heck of a fight but Saphira was in a whole other league when fighting dragons.

Jason was flying around using the winds to redirect Saphira's attacks away from their friend, not wanting to strike her with lightning in fear of killing her. Leo cursed and threw three more fireballs. Annabeth and Piper sailed through the air and tried to slash at her tail, they were battered aside and landed roughly but got back up and tried to find an opening. Thalia tried to help her brother by controlling the winds and trying to redirect attacks.

"We have to try, or Saphira will seriously hurt some of us if we don't restrain her." They agreed and all three of them concentrated.

Trying to access such power inside him was immensely difficult but it finally came to him. He opened his eyes and they were glowing with power. All three of them turned the ground around Saphira to mud and she began to stink. A roar pierced the air as the dragon thrashed about in the mud, making it hard for the three demigods to trap her.

Her wings snapped out and began to beat wildly. Her body was slowly lifting into the air, pulling free of the earthly trap. All their efforts couldn't hold the dragon as she broke free and launched into the air. Her being began to glow again and her form slowly grew bigger as she assumed her true form, a massive dragon bigger then a house or a couple of houses.

"It didn't work! And she is too high up for us to reach her." Hazel said, sweat was dripping down their foreheads.

'_Damn it! How are we meant to stop her now, she doesn't listen to what we say… What, that's it!_' Percy exclaimed.

"Piper! Jason!" He shouted. Jason landed in front of him and Piper ran up beside him.

"I have a plan, Saphira is too high up for us to restrain. Jason, you will fly Piper near Saphira and while she uses her charmspeak, you use your control over wind to force her down at the same time until we are able to restrain her." They stared at him blankly for a moment.

"Percy with smart plans? I would never have thought…" Jason said grinning and took off with Piper before Percy could respond.

**Piper P.O.V**

She hung onto Jason for dear life as they shot up into the sky towards a raging dragon. She steeled herself for the confrontation that was to come. This was similar to what they had to Gaia but only Saphira wasn't weakened in the air, if anything, she was at her strongest and she was in an uncontrollable rage.

They watched as Saphira let loose a roar that echoed across the skies, it was moving as she could feel the sadness that accompanied it. The blue dragon took off into the clouds and out of view.

'_This is going to be dangerous._' She thought to herself as Jason launched them towards the clouds.

They slowed down as thick cloud cover limited their view of their surroundings. They began to hover as they both looked around for any sign of Saphira.  
A blur shot by them, masked by the clouds.

"Piper…" She looked at her boyfriend and saw his eyes darting around. "Hold on tight."

That was the only warning she had before Jason shot them down like a bullet just as a huge dragon burst from the clouds and closed her jaws at the spot they were at just a second ago.

Saphira was more agile then she gave her credit for, her body quickly adjusted course and sped after them. Jason was flying as fast as he could while avoiding the vicious attacks of the dragon. She screamed as Saphira fired blue fireballs at them, singeing their hair and giving them small burn marks.

"PIPER, NOW!" Jason yelled, he was beginning to sweat, this was taking up a lot of energy.

She nodded and focused on the dragon that was inches behind them.

"Saphira, you don't want to hurt anyone. Please calm down and land back down on the ground, your friends are worried about you." She spoke, her voice heavily laced with her mother's power.

Saphira's eyes went wide and she faltered in her flight and but kept coming.

Piper scowled as her first attempt had little effect on the dragon. She tried a different approach.

Mustering all her energy and power that she could, she spoke and her voice sounded more like her mother's than her own.

"Saphira, you must be tired. Your wings have worked so hard, it is time to have a rest, sleep Saphira. Sleeeep." She saw Saphira's eyes slowly closing as she tried to fight the effects of her charmspeak.

Saphira's form went limp as her eyes closed. Her body began to tumble out of the sky and hurtle towards the ground.

That was when her eyes went wide and she began to panic, not only that, Jason's eyes were falling.

In seconds, Jason's form went limp as well and his grip on Piper loosened as they both started to fall to ground after Saphira.

Piper screamed as weightlessness overtook her and she saw the ground approaching them at an alarming rate.

**Marcus P.O.V**

The magician rubbed his throat and grabbed his cane limped over towards the others who were sweating as they stared up into the sky. He stood next Annabeth as he looked up.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"Piper and Jason are trying to calm Saphira down and bring her back to the ground." She answered.

He nodded but frowned when he saw three dots break through the clouds and headed towards the ground.

"There they are! Looks like they did it." Leo cheered and fist pumped the air but very quickly stopped and walked over to Frank.

"Hey, is it just me or are they not slowing down?" He asked his friend.

Marcus realized that Leo was right and saw how far away they would land from their position.

'_No one will make it in time to help them! I could but I don't know if I will have the power to save them… But I have to try!_' And he whipped out his deck of cards from inside his trench coat.

He chanted in Greek and the cards glowed and swirled around him. In a flash of light he appeared few kilometres away and underneath where the dragon and demigods where going to fall.

He put his deck away and raised his cane and slammed it into the ground as Saphira, Piper and Jason where a few hundred metres away from hitting the ground. Magic flowed through him and the spell took effect.

A force field appeared underneath all three of them and slowed them down. He managed to slow Saphira and Jason to a complete stop and drop them on the ground but Piper he could only slow down.

Trying to stop a massive dragon took quite a lot of magic. And to make it worse, she was right above him. He closed his eyes and held out his arms as a screaming demigod slammed into him and they both hit the ground hard.

Piper groaned as she lay onto of Marcus who was dazed. Piper slowly got off him and stood still for a moment before rubbing her neck sheepishly.

"Thanks for trying to catch me…" Marcus could only groan and give a slight thumbs up.

The others came running towards them and when they all made it, they bent over panting. After catching their breath, they saw Jason snoring away and Saphira on her back and letting out small wisps of smoke as she breathed in and out.

"Not what I had in mind but this works too." Percy grinned but his eyes showed saddness. Nico and Hazel just rolled their eyes.

"You just wanted to try your powers." Nico said and Percy gave a smile.

Marcus lay flat on the ground and only caught parts of what people were saying but didn't care, all he could think about was the pain that he was in.

'_I have a feeling this is just the beginning… joy!_' he thought sarcastically and waited for his body to recover.

A bright flash of light coursed everyone to close their eyes as a divine being entered the area they were.

Everyone got on their knees bowed to the goddess of the hunt.

"I have been looking everywhere for you lot! And where are you, in the middle nowhere and- what the Hades happened here?" Artemis raised a brow as she paused in the middle of her rant and looked at everyone, they were sweating and bruised.

"Don't ask." Everyone said in unison.

Marcus managed to lift his head raise his head and saw the goddess of the hunt, her beauty so great that his mouth moved on its own before he could stop it. "How is it going good looking?"

Artemis narrowed her eyes dangerously, her form glowing slightly.

"_Marcus._" She spat. "You're lucky that your important to this quest, otherwise I would have vaporised your ass just now."

Everyone gulped and Marcus wanted nothing more than to run for his life but his body refused to respond.

Annabeth quickly changed the subject before the goddess changed her mind and decided to end the young demigod's life right there. "Milady, what brings you here?"

"I am here to help you find and retrieve Eragon." She said. Another flash of light appeared which caused Artemis to raise a brow.

"Actually, there has been a change of plans." A new voice said.

"Tyche? What brings you here?" Artemis asked.

The winged goddess let out a sigh, "Ares has also gone missing."

Artemis cursed under her breath.

"I am to take half of the group to find Eragon since he has my blessing and you take the other half to find Ares." Tyche said.

"We think Ares was onto something, but when he went searching, he was captured. You need to find him quickly, with the god of war out of the way, the enemy will surely make their moves. Our forces will suffer without him, especially when he has those unique powers of his." Tyche told Artemis.

Artemis nodded.

"We move out tomorrow, get some rest everyone."

**? ? ? P.O.V**

Tartarus was silent in his area of it, so far away from everything. Not a sound could be heard as he sat inside his prison and meditated.

He cast his mind out of the depths of hell and his mind found a mortal woman who was minding her own business and enjoying a nice lunch in the afternoon sun.

He invaded her body and ignored the screams of pain as he took over her mind and soul. When he was done, he looked around through the eyes of the young girl he had taken.

He grinned, he was growing stronger. He couldn't take over a mortal's body before but now he could walk among the world of mortals.

He entered his mindscape and approached the soul of the girl he had taken over.

Her brown hair flung around wildly as her blue eyes showed stress as she tried to break out of the mental prison he had trapped her in. He frowned as he sensed the girl's mind, it seemed she had the ability to see through the mist but she hadn't seen anything from the Greek world yet.

"_What is your name girl?_"

Her head snapped around and her eyes widened when she saw a distorted figure standing before her.

"J-J-Jessie." She stuttered.

"_Tell me, Jessie, how old are you?_"

"Se-sevent-seventeen."

"_My, my, scared little thing aren't you? I am sorry for taking your body but you are a special person."  
_  
Jessie instantly went from scared and timid to anger in the blink of an eye.

"The hell do you mean 'taking your body'?! Look pal, I have worked hard for this figure and I refuse to share MY body with some misty figure whose face I can barely make out! My mind, my body, not yours. So as far as I'm concerned, you can piss off!" She yelled.

He grinned and watched as she crossed her arms and glared at him.

'_How interesting, certainly not what I would expect from a mortal girl at all._' He mused.

"_You interest me Jessie, not many have the guts to mouth off a god when trapped in their mind… In fact I think I'll reward you, for taking your body, in exchange I offer your power. What do you say?"_ Jessie was taken aback but narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"…You're a god?" He nodded.

"So… which god are you?" She asked.

"_Oh I doubt you would've heard of little old me. The history blanks focuses more on gods like Zeus and Kronos. But I am a Greek god if you must know. So about that deal?_"

"I don't know… what is your name?"

"_How about this, I give you power but if you can guess my name while I use your body, I will also grant you immortality._"

Jessie's jaw dropped and she instantly nodded. He smirked.

'_Well that was easy, at least I won't have any problems from her. But I am a god of my word, I'll give her power instead of disposing of her like I originally planned to. I must be getting soft in my old age_.' He mused and chuckled to himself.

He left his mindscape and grinned.

"Time I paid Eragon a visit." And he vanished without a trace.


End file.
